A New Year
by Oreo234
Summary: It's another school year for Emma and the gang. Which means more friendship, more romance, and more...magic? Is there another dark presence lurking in the halls of Iridium High? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma POV

"Hurry _up_ , Andi!" I say to my best friend, who's lagging behind on our walk to school.

"Don't rush me! I hate the first day back to school, let me take my time." Andi whined.

I sighed, and tried a different approach.

"Oh, well. I just thought you'd want to get to school earlier." I said, nonchalantly.

"Why?" Andi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. To check on Philip. You don't want Maddie to turn him into a Panther, now do you?" I asked.

Andi's eyes widened at the thought and she rushed ahead of me.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "We have to get to school!"

I just laughed and followed behind her. Finally, we reached Iridium High. It was our junior year, and I was determined to make it the best. All of our magic problems were out of the way(I hope), Andi was finally a guardian, and most importantly, I had decided between Jax and Daniel. For good. I felt a little bad, but I can't tell him I was sorry. Because I wasn't. I had made my choice and it was the right one. All of our friends were standing in front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. Andi immediately ran over to where Philip was standing with Maddie, Diego, and the Panthers and started accusing Maddie of turning him into a Panther. I guess that was partly my fault. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms slip around my waist and pull me into a hard chest. I already knew who it was but the Australian accent that followed confirmed my suspicions.

"Hey, Em." Jax whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned so I was facing him and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me into a big bear hug. I held on to him tightly, I missed holding him when he was away. He had been in Australia during the summer, visiting some of his family. I hadn't seen him all summer.

"I missed you so much." I murmured into his shoulder.

"I missed you too." he said.

I pulled back slightly, just enough to look into his deep, brown eyes. He smiled at me and my insides melted. I pulled him to me again, and this time, our lips met in the middle and moved together in perfect sync. Jax's hands squeezed my waist as he deepened the kiss. I smiled against his lips until I heard someone coughing behind me. I broke away from the kiss and turned around to see my dad staring at me. I blushed deeply as I faced him.

"Hi, Dad." I said, embarrassed.

"Emma." My dad said, looking at me. Then he turned to Jax with a stern look. "Jax. Have a good day." He took one final look at the both of us and then walked inside of the school.

I released my breath. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until that moment. Then I heard Jax chuckling behind me. I whirled around and glared at him. How can he be laughing right now?

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Are you kidding? You're telling me you didn't find that the least bit funny?" He said, between laughter.

"No, I don't find my dad walking in on me kissing my boyfriend particularly funny. Nice to know you think it is though." I say, pushing his arm slightly. _Whoa, he's been working out this summer._

Jax only smiled and pulled me forward by the waist. He leaned down and murmured in my ear, "You know, you're sexy when you're pissed at me."

At that comment, heat spread through my body, and he knew how I was feeling too. He constantly had that effect on me. I took both of his hands in mine and pulled him towards the building.

"Come on, the bell is about to ring." I say to him.

"Alright, let's go." He says, putting his arm across my shoulders. I smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist and we walked in together, starting our junior year.

 **Author's Note: Hii! This is my first fanfic in Every Witch Way, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave reviews with ideas on what you think should happen next. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma POV

We walked into school together, and went to my locker. I saw Andi standing in front of it, trying to open my locker. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Emma!" she turned to Jax. "Jax." she rolled her eyes and went back to trying yo open my locker.

"Nice to see you too, Andi." Jax said sarcastically.

"Andi, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"What does it look like? I 'm trying to open my locker, but for some reason my combination won't work." Andi said, kicking the locker.

"Um," I say, giggling."That's because it's my locker. Yours is the next one over."

Andi looked at the locker I was pointing to and blushed. "Oh." was all she could say. I walked over to my locker, put in the combination and pulled it open. "See?"

"Oops." Andi said as she went to her own locker. "Anyways, did you hear that there's a new student this year?"

"Yeah, I did. She's supposed to be in our homeroom. I was assigned to be her guide." Jax says.

I tense up a that. " _She_?"

Jax chuckles. "Are you jealous?" He asks, with raised eyebrows.

"No! I just...I didn't know we would have a new student, that's all." I said, turning to face my locker. I cannot believe my dad would do this. Assigning my boyfriend to be the tour guide for our new _girl_ classmate?

"Hey, Emma." I heard Jax say my name but I didn't turn around. "Emma." Nothing. "Em, please." Hearing him say my nickname made me feel all warm and tingly, so I turned and faced him. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"You know there's no one else I want to be with, Em. You don't need to be jealous." he said into my hair, while my hands skimmed his back muscles. It was so hard to stay mad at him. I pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"I know." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and heard someone gag. I turned and saw Andi looking at us with her finger pointed towards her mouth.

"Excuse me while I PUKE." Andi said looking at us with disgust.

"Whatever Andi. I gotta go, I'll see you in homeroom Emma." Jax said planting a kiss on my forehead. "You too, I guess." He said to Andi, before leaving.

"Real charmer you got there, Emma." Andi said, before turning back to her locker.

"I know." I said, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice, while starting to decorate my locker.

**********************Ooops...the page broke!*********************

Jax POV

I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall to the office. Emma was jealous of a girl she hadn't even met yet. I chuckled to myself, it felt kinda good to know that my Em was jealous. It just shows that she really cares about me. I reached the office and saw a girl sitting in one of the waiting chairs, she must be the new girl. I walked inside and she noticed me and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi." She said, smiling.

"I'm Jax. You're new here right?" She nodded. "I'm your tour guide."

"Great. They told me I 'd be getting a tour guide but I didn't think he'd be as good looking as you." She said with a flirty smile. _Oh, boy..._

 _"_ Uh, okay. Can I see your schedule?" She handed it to me. "Okay, so your locker number is 473, which is right next to mine, so I'll show it to you. Come on."

She picked up her backpack and she followed me out the door. I showed her classrooms and posters and stuff as we walked by them in the hallway. We walked past the trophy case, and she stopped to look inside. She looked at me and said,

"Your name's on a few of these. More than a few actually. You swim?"

"Yeah, our swim team, the Sharks, is actually best in the county." I told her.

"Nice. I actually swam at my old school. Do you think I could join the team here?"

"Yeah. Actually, tryouts are next week, if you're interested."

"I'll definitely be there."

"Alright, well continuing on, here's your locker." We had walked past the trophy case and reached where the lockers were. I showed her the combination and got to work on my own locker. When I opened it, I noticed that Kelsi had come up behind me. I guess she was done with her locker. She was looking at the inside of my locker where I had a few pictures of me and Emma, and the swim team.

"Who's that?" She pointed to Emma in a picture of me and her outside of her house after a picnic.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend, Emma." I told her.

A shadow passed over Kelsi's face but it disappeared so quickly and was replaced with a smile that I think I just imagined it. "She's pretty."

"Thanks." I said, and put my books in my locker than shut it. "Let's get to homeroom. We have the same teacher."

"Sure!" she said, as she followed me down the hall.

 **A/N: I know it's short but the next one will be longer, I promise. New girl seems nice enough. Tell me what you think and don't forget to follow! And I want to thank TTluv19 for your kind review. It really means a lot. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma POV

Jax walks into homeroom with the new girl and I think my jaw drops. She's absolutely gorgeous. She has long red hair, which is curled and tumbles down her shoulders gracefully. She's a little bit taller than me with a wide smile that lights up a room. Her makeup is applied perfectly and she didn't even use much to look the way she does. She's wearing blue skinny jeans with a crisp, tight purple shirt with a leather jacket over it. She has black boots with a 2" heel and is standing a little too close to Jax for my liking. I silently cursed my dad for removing the uniforms rule this year. If she was wearing a uniform, she would look the same as everyone else, but no. Every guy's head turned when they walked in the doorway, along with every girl. The guys were casting jealous looks Jax's way and the girls were casting jealous looks towards the new girl, even though they all knew Jax was MY boyfriend. Jax talked to the teacher for a little bit, nodded at the new girl, then came over to sit next to me.

"Hey." he said as he sat down, and immediately all my worries washed away. That accent could end world wars, I tell you. I smiled at him, and my thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Smith calling us to attention.

"Class, we have a new student this year. This is Kelsi Piers. I hope you will all do your best to make her feel welcome." He says and at that, most of the guys started high fiving and fist bumping each other under the tables and one guy whistled.

I rolled my eyes. Guys can be so immature. I looked at Andi, who was sitting on my other side and saw she was doing the same. Kelsi, on the other hand, kept her cool. She stared down the guy who whistled until he was squirming in his seat. Satisfied, she gave a little smirk and turned to face the whole class, making eye contact with everyone until her eyes landed on Jax, and she smiled at him. _Oh, I don't think so._ I thought, clenching my fists in my lap.

"You can take a seat anywhere, Kelsi." Mr. Smith said, gesturing to the seats around the classroom.

I suddenly became very aware of the empty seat next to Jax. _Please don't, please don't, please don't..._ Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today. With her eyes still locked on Jax, she swiftly made her way to the middle of the room where we were sitting. I guess Andi sensed my unease because she oh-so-subtly stuck her leg out in the isle Kelsi was walking down. But, without even looking down, Kelsi hopped gracefully over Andi's leg and sat in the seat next to Jax.

She smiled at him again. "Hi." she said.

I decided to interject. "Hi. I'm Emma." I said to her, moving closer to Jax.

"Ah, so you're Jax's girlfriend. Nice to meet you, I'm Kelsi." She said, holding out her hand. She was still smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." I took her hand and shook it. At least she knows I'm his girlfriend.

"Um..so Kelsi was thinking of trying out for the swim team." Jax said, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Really?" Andi said, intrigued. "It would be nice to have another girl on the team."

"You're the only girl?" Kelsi asked her. Andi nodded. "No way! I was the only girl on my swim team back home!" They laughed and high fived each other.

What is this? Andi was suppose to be on my side.

"Hey, we were having a Sharks meeting/practice after school today to set up for tryouts. You should come, show us what you got." Andi said. WHAT? I gave Andi a look, which she ignored.

"I'd love to! Thanks!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Great! Meet us at the pool after school and we can get started."

"So where did you move from, Kelsi?" I asked.

"California. I used to live in San Francisco." she replied.

We talk for a while longer until the bell rings and I realize I might have misjudged her. She's actually really nice and funny. We walk out of the classroom together, saying goodbye to Jax and Kelsi since we don't have our next class with them. Maybe we could actually be friends.

************************BROKEN PAGE***********************

Kelsi's POV

Today has been the longest day of my life. God, I had to pretend to be friends with Emma. Gross! But the good part was, most of my classes were with Jax. When Francisco told me that Jax was going to be my tour guide, I knew that couldn't just be a coincidence. It had to be fate. I pulled the jacket tighter around me. Thank goodness no one noticed that this was one of Jax's. I knew it was a risk to wear it to school but I really liked it.

"Kelsi?" I heard Andi calling me from outside the girl's locker room.

"Oh, I'll be right out!" I said. As soon as I heard her footsteps move away from the door I relaxed and used a spell to turn back into the real me. _Ugh...finally._ I was still wearing the leather jacket, but now I had a black dress on with black leggings with the same black boots. I looked in the mirror and saw my signature dark red lipstick on my lips. I fluffed my hair and sat on a bench in the locker room, thinking through my plan again. I really was an evil genius. After Emma 'destroyed' me last year, I managed to cast a spell in time to send myself to Limbo. I wasn't worried about getting out because as the most powerful witch in the world, I could simply cast a spell to leave. I stayed there for months planning on how to get back at her and her little friends. I finally came up with the brilliant plan to infiltrate them from the inside. So I created Kelsi Piers, with a simple shape shifting spell, and enrolled in Iridium High. Thank God I came when Francisco decided to do away with uniforms. If I had to wear those things..ugh. Oops, I realized I've been in here to long, Andi will probably come look for me. I cast a spell to change from my outfit to a racer back swimsuit and flipflops. I grabbed a towel and started for the door then stopped in my tracks. Hair! I quickly cast a spell to change back to the red locks and checked the mirror to make sure the red lipstick was gone. It was. I hurried out of the locker room and out to the pool.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was uh...looking for my swimsuit." I say when I reach them.

Andi, Jax, Diego, and Daniel were standing by the bleachers but turned when they saw me coming.

"It's fine! Come on guys." Andi said.

Diego and Daniel just stood there staring at me, mouths wide open. I have been getting reactions like that from guys all day. Although, i kinda wished Jax was one of them. He was stuck on Emma. NOT a good thing. I purposely made myself like this just to make Emma jealous. Speaking of Emma, I saw her sitting in the bleachers and gave a smile and wave, which she returned. _Idiot._ I turned back to the two guys and smirked.

"Something the matter boys?" I said, before turning around and walking towards the pool. I tried to hide my smile as I put my towel down and- _whoa._ I was greeted with a wonderful sight when I turned to face the pool. Jax had taken off his shirt and I could tell he had been working out over the summer. His toned biceps glowed against the sun and when he turned to face me I could see his newly formed...EIGHT PACK? Holy shit. He was gorgeous. I was pulled out of my daze by Andi snapping her fingers in my face.

"Kelsi? KELSI!" Andi yelled.

I snapped to attention, tearing my eyes away from Jax's perfect body. "Yeah?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to race."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I wouldn't have a problem with this. Yes, I was a part of Emma, but the part of her that loved to swim. And I had conjured up a pool in Limbo so I could practice. "You're on." I told her.

I moved to the edge of the pool and got in my starting stance. Daniel blew the whistle and I took off. I didn't even stop to look and see where Andi was. If my plan was going to work, I needed to be on the swim team. I reached one end of the pool and Daniel called "Butterfly!" So I did the butterfly stroke back to the other end. When I reached the concrete end, I came up for air and noticed Andi was only a few moments behind me. She really was a good swimmer.

"Nice job!" I heard her call to me when she reached the end.

"Thanks! You too!" I said. I looked up and saw Jax was lending a hand out to me. I smiled at him and grabbed it and he helped me out of the pool.

"You're really good." He said.

"Thanks." I stared at him for a minute before coming to sense. "How about you show me what you got?"

"Is that a challenge?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"Daniel! Ready your whistle. I'm going against hotshot over here." Jax says, motioning to me.

We got in position and I heard Daniel yell "Breaststroke!" Jax turned to me and winked. I swear I almost melted on the spot. So unfair. The whistle blew and I was caught off guard for a second but I jumped into the water a moment after Jax. I went as fast as I could but by the time we finished the race, Jax had beaten me. I pulled myself out of the water and turned to face him. It took all I had to focus on his face. Not that that was much better, his deep, brown eyes seem to capture me and all I wanted to do was kiss him. I shook that thought out of my head. _That's not what you're here for, E._

"You only got lucky. I was distracted." I said to him. Ugh, why did I have to say that?

He raised one eyebrow at me. Damn, he was hot when he did that. "By...?"

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I turned away. What was I doing? E does NOT blush. I walked over to wear I put my stuff and picked up my towel and started to dry myself off. I dried my hair then pulled it out its pony tail and shook it out. I was finger combing my hair when I noticed Daniel standing in front of me.

"Can I...help you?" I say to him.

"Well, I heard you were new, so I was wondering if you wanted to...um, I could show you around Miami if you wanted." He said.

"No, thanks. I'm good." I rolled my eyes and got up to walk over to wear Jax was talking to Emma, STILL not wearing a shirt. Does this guy ever quit? With his body and that accent...God, that accent. Stop it, you're getting distracted again.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Kelsi." Jax said, then he turned to Emma. "Did you see how I whopped her ass in that race?"

Emma laughed. I glared at her on the inside.

"So what, you're just gonna tell everyone now?"

"Hey, you asked for it." And he flashed that dazzling smile that melted hearts. No wonder he was the school heartthrob.

And it was at that moment, I began to wonder whether I could uphold my plan.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Please leave reviews and tell me what you think should happen next. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma POV

Me, Jax, Andi, Diego, Daniel, and Kelsi decided to go to the Seven after the practice. I love sitting through their swim practices, but I can only go to the first one they have since its unofficial and tryouts and obviously meets. Why do I like to sit through and hour and a half of this? My boyfriend is on the team, which means I get to see him shirtless. And what a sight that is, I'll you right now. He now has an eight pack, instead of a six and his muscles have gotten very toned. He's _perfect_. And he's mine. But I could see Kelsi eying him throughout the practice, and I can't blame her. But if she tries to make a move on him...ooo she's a dead girl.

"What do you want, Emma?" Gigi asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, a slice of popcorn caramel pizza, please."

Gigi just looked at me. "You're so weird." Then she walked away. Well.

I saw Kelsi staring at me, with a look of disgust on her face. I get the same reaction whenever someone who doesn't know me sees me order pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's actually really good. To me, anyways."

Jax only laughs. "That's my girl." He says putting his arm around me, puling me close.

I smiled and leaned into him. We were sitting at a booth, with me, Jax, and Kelsi on one side and Andi, Diego, and Daniel on the other. You could obviously tell that Daniel wanted to sit with Kelsi. But somehow she had found her way next to Jax, on his other side. We were all talking and laughing when Gigi brought is our food.

"Thanks!" I said to her, before she moved on. And we all dug in.

"So, Kelsi. What do you think of Miami so far?" Diego asked.

"Its cool. The only bummer is that my parents say I have to get a job for the school year. And I really don't want to work." She replied, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Oh, well there's an opening as a lifeguard at the beach, if you want it."

"The beach? Really?" Kelsi asked, scrunching up her face.

"Yeah. Daniel and I are lifeguards, too. Mia used to be one, but she decided to work at the Beachside 7 with Emma." Jax told her.

Suddenly, her face brightened. "Oh! Well I'd love to!"

I grew stiff. Kelsi? A lifeguard? WITH JAX? That jealousy feeling came back.

"You okay?" Jax whispered in my ear, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled up at him, relaxing against him. But on the inside, jealousy burned through me like a wildfire spreading.

Kelsi looked at me and gave a smile, then turned to Jax. "Looks like we'll be working together."

"Yeah, uh, me too." Daniel said, never taking his eyes off Kelsi.

She shifted her eyes to where Daniel was sitting. "Oh yeah. Who could forget _Danny boy?_ "

I snapped to attention. Danny boy? There was only one other person who ever called him that...no, no way. It couldn't be possible. We destroyed her last year. She's just a part if me now. But I couldn't help but notice they had that same greedy glint in their eyes. _Stop it, Emma. She is not E. You're just thinking this because you were jealous. Relax._ I decided to listen to myself and not worry about it, for now at least. I would still be on guard but-oh my God! It's already 4:30, and my shift at the Beach side 7 starts at 4:45.

"I gotta go guys. My shift starts in 15 minutes!" I picked up my backpack, gave Jax a quick peck on the lips, waved goodbye to everyone, and hurried out if there.

Whether she's E or not, its not gonna affect my perfect attendance.

******************Attention: This page has been broken.******************

Jax POV

After Emma left, Daniel and I figured we should head down there too. Our shift doesn't start till 5 but it wouldn't kill us to be early for once right?

"You should come with us. You know, we could show you the ropes, and you could talk to Mr. Rueda about the job." Daniel said to Kelsi.

"Sounds great!" Kelsi chirped, standing. "Bye guys." She waved to Andi and Diego.

"See ya." Diego said.

Andi was stuffing her face, as usual, so she only grunted in response. We all headed out the door and Daniel got in his car and I walked over to my dirt bike. It wasn't until I was seated on the bike that I noticed Kelsi following.

"Nice dirt bike! Can I have a ride?" She asked.

"I only have one helmet, sorry."

"No problem." She set her bag down and opened it. She then pulled out a black motorcycle helmet with red stripes. "I have my own."

I shrugged and said, "Hop on."

Kelsi grinned and got on the back of my bike. I felt her arms wrap around my torso and hold tight. I already had a bad feeling about this, but I couldn't be rude. So I just put my helmet on and started the bike. We drove all the way to the beach, and got there right at 4:50. I still had 10 minutes to get ready. I pulled off my helmet and realized Kelsi still had her arms around me.

"Um, you can let go now." I told her.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, giggling. She released me and took off her helmet, shaking out her hair. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly her curls fell down her back.

I saw Emma waiting on a table near where I parked. She looked in my direction and smiled, then saw Kelsi and her smile faded. She quickly excused herself from the customer and marched over to where we were. She smiled at Kelsi, but it was obviously forced. Then she looked at me.

"Jax? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, and I knew it wasn't a question by the look on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, you can go over to the little hut over there, Kelsi. That's whre Mr. Rueda's office is." I told her, pointing to where it is.

"Thanks! Hopefully I'll see you later?" Kelsi got off the bike and went over there. As soon as she was out of sight, Emma dropped her smile.

"What were you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing! Look, I just gave her a ride here, okay? Nothing happened. You trust me right?" I had to resist the urge to laugh. She looked so cute when she was mad. Especially in her uniform.

"Of course I do!" She says, puttind a hand on my arm. "It's _her_ I don't trust."

"Em, come on. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

She but her lip and looked up at me. Finally, she sighed. "Yeah, I know. I guess I was just being paranoid, that's all. Sorry."

"It's fine. Now I'm pretty sure you have something to do right now?" I said motioning to the 7.

"Oh, right." She giggled. "I'll talk to you later, then." She gave me a small smile before walking back over the the tables.

I walked over to the lifeguard staion and pulled my clothes out of my locker then went to get changed quickly. I still had a few minutes before the other lifeguards left, so I decided to head over to the juice bar when I saw Daniel sitting on the steps of the station, head in his hands.

"What's up, man?" I asked him.

"Kelsi." He groaned.

Ah. "You like her?"

"Who doesn't like her? She's perfect!"

"Then ask her out!"

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I already did!"

"And..."

He looked at me with a pained expression. Ouch, he got shot down.

"Sorry about that, but you can't let one defeat get you down. Try again! Maybe she was just freaked out cause you literally just met her."

"No way. I am not going there again." He said, shaking his head.

Then, I had an idea.

"Tell you what, we arm wrestle. If I win, you have to ask her out, and if I lose, you don't have to. Deal?"

Daniel thought about it, then he shrugged. "Sounds fair enough." Big mistake.

He pulled off his shirt, and it was obvious that he had worked out, but so had I. When I took mine off, he just glared at me.

"Why you little..."

"Hey! If by some miracle you win, you won't have to go though rejection again. Take your chances."

He just shook his head and got in position. I put my arm up to and counted down 3,2,1. Go! I pushed as hard as I could and so did he. But it wasn't enough. I had his arm inches from the railing we were arm wrestling on, when Kelsi walled in, distracting Daniel. Perfect. When his head was turned, I felt his hand relax and slammed it down. He looked back at me in surprise, then grimaced, silently cursing himself.

"Well, that was great." Kelsi said, coming towards us. "I love seeing shirtless guys arm wrestle. Especially if it was over me."

I give Daniel a pointed look. Ha.

"Anyway, Mr. Rueda gave me the job. I start tomorrow, the 5pm shift with you guys. Or, well, with Jax. Mr. Rueda is moving you to Station 4, Daniel."

I could tell that Daniel had really wanted to work with her. And, frankly, I didn't want to be working with Kelsi by myself. Besides, Diego worked at Station 4 sometimes, I'd be glad to work with him.

"Thats fine. I could move." I say, and saw from the corner of my eye Daniel giving me a grateful look.

"Well, I guess you could." She said, sadly.

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later." I say, taking my stuff and headed out, happy to leave.

I put my stuff in the locker next to Diego's and walked over to the juice bar. I tapped on the counter.

"One mango smoothie." I said.

Mia saw me and laughed. "Hey Novoa, there's this thing called a shirt? Most people wear them, you know."

I looked down and saw I hadn't put a shirt on after the arm wrestling contest. I shrugged.

"Hey, we are at the beach aren't we? And you know what they say, if you got it, flaunt it." I say, flexing.

Mia just rolled her eyes and got to work on my smoothie. Eventually, Emma came back and she hasn't noticed me yet.

"Hey Mia, I need two blueberry smoothies and one strawberry banana!" She called.

"On it!" Mia yelled back.

I decided to take advantage of the situation, so with Emma's back turned to me, I snuck up behind her and leaned down so my mouth was right by her ear.

"Boo." I whispered.

She screamed and dropped her tray. Luckily, there was nothing on it, or that would have been a major disaster. I laughed at her expression when she turned and saw it was me.

"Jax! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" She said, smacking my arm.

Her hand lingered there for a moment, and I smirked.

"Like what you feel?"

"Maybe. Damn, you've been working out this summer, haven't you?"

"Possibly just a little."

"YO! In case you've forgotten, we are working here, and I would like to spare the customers of my vomit in their drinks." Mia said to us.

Emma turned around and sighed. "Fine!" Then she looked at me. "Gotta go."

But before she turned away, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I could hear Mia gagging, but I didn't really care. She ran her hands down my bare arms, causing electricity to coarse through my veins. After a few minutes, she pulled my hansd from her waist and pulled back.

"Okay Jax, I really gotta go." She gave me one more kiss on the cheek before going back to get her tray.

I sat down at the bar again and Mia set my drink down in front of me.

"Here ya go. And try to tone down the PDA? Some of us are trying to keep our lunch in our stomachs."

"Haha." I took my drink and walked over to Station 4.

The door was open, which is weird because I thought I shut it when I left. Maybe Diego cane in to work tonight. I walked in and saw Kelsi leaning on the railing looking out at the ocean in a black bikini. When she saw me, she turned and smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim."

"Yeah, I'd love to but I have to help Daniel with this lifeguard post. Sorry. Maybe another time." I pulled my lifeguard t shirt back on and put my whistle around my neck.

"Yeah, maybe." She seemed to be thinking something over in her mind, then she just shook her head. "Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah. Bye."

She looked at me one last time then walked out the door and down the steps. I breathed out. Finally.

 **A/N: Not the best ending, but it'll have to do. What did you guys think? I made sure to get some Jemma moments in there. Do you guys ant more? And do you think Kelsi/E should say yes to Daniel when he asks her out? Leave these suggestions in the reviews section. And special thanks to TTLuv19, angelcreature13, Guest(?), and Selaships for leaving your reviews. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma POV

I smiled into my smoothie. Mia and I were on break, so we changed into our bathing suits and got some beach chairs to sit in. We were watching the boys do their last round, sipping our drinks. We came on the beach in the middle of their rounds, and when they saw us, they pulled off their shirts. Obviously, for show. Mia and I just rolled our eyes, but we couldn't say we didn't enjoy the view. I saw Mia watching Daniel, especially, deep in thought.

"You like him?" I asked, making her jump.

Mia immediately turned beet red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed. "I'm talking about Daniel. Do you like him?"

"No! I don't! Really!" I looked at her. "I don't like Daniel."

"Mia, it's okay. You can tell me! Anyways, I've seen the way you look at him. It's kind of obvious."

"You're not mad?" She asked, timidly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I questioned, genuinely confused.

"You know. Cause you dated him."

I smiled at her. "Key word: _dated_. As in, not anymore. And I'm dating Jax, I don't care if you go out with Daniel. I can tell you really care about him."

Mia smiled at me. "Thanks, Emma. But I don't know if I should ask him out. I mean, do you think he likes me?"

I had to hold back laughter. Everyone at Iridium High knew that Daniel and Mia liked each other-except for Daniel and Mia. "I have a slight feeling he does." I say to her.

Jax and Daniel disappear into their stations, then pass off their duties to the next lifeguards. They then come over to where we were sitting.

"Move over." Jax tells me. I look up at him with a smirk and shake my head.

"Fine." Jax looks at Daniel, and he nods.

Then, with no more warning then the wicked smile that played across their lips, both boys bent down, Jax picking me up and Daniel picking Mia up. They carried us to the water, bridal style. My eyes widened.

"Jax, don't you dare!" I say, as he moves past the shallow waters.

"Okay." Hey says, turning back. I breathe a sigh of relief, but at the last second he raises his eyebrows at Daniel and they simultaneously toss me and Mia in the deep parts of the ocean.

"AHHHHHHH!" We scream before being submerged.

We resurface to the laughter of the guys. I look at Mia with a devious glint in my eyes and she nods. I put on a pained expression.

"Ow!" I cried, and Mia's smile assured me that it was believable. I continued. "Guys, I think I stepped on an urchin or something!"

Jax immediately stopped laughing and looked over at me with concern. He started walking towards me. "Are you okay, Em?"

"I think so. I just need to get out of the water."

"Of course. Here, let me help you." He put a hand out for me to take. Big mistake.

I smiled at him, and took his hand. Then, when his grip was firm, yanked him in.

"Ah!" He yelled before dropping in the water.

This time, Mia and I were laughing till our sides hurt. Mia high fived me, and Daniel joined us in the water. Jax re-emerged from the water and glared at me. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and I couldn't help but think about how hot he looked right now.

"Don't worry. Even wet, your hair still looks perfect." I say to him.

"Well, thanks for that vote of confidence." He says, swimming over to me. "Hey Daniel, how about a chicken fight?"

"You're on!" He yelled back, putting Mia on his shoulders, as I did the same with Jax.

"And...go!" Daniel called.

I started to get Mia off, but she quickly looked around to make sure no one else was watching, then blew a gust of wind my way, so I fell in the water. I came up, shocked.

"That's cheating! You can't use your powers!" I called out to her.

"No one ever said that!" Mia shrugged.

"Alright! Let's go!"

We played a few rounds, with our powers, and eventually Jax and I won. 3-2. We came out of the water, Mia and I realizing we better head back to the juice bar to close up. But when we came out of the ocean, we saw Mr. Rueda cleaning up the juice bar.

"You kids can go home. I'll take it from here!" He said.

"Thanks!" Mia and I told him.

We dried off, then went to go change. I let my still damp hair hang loose and walked back over to Jax, who had changed too.

"You need a ride home?" He asked. I nodded and cast a spell to make my helmet appear in my hand.

I waved goodbye to Mia and Daniel as I climbed on the back if his dirt bike and put my helmet on. I wrapped my arms around him and I could feel his abs through his tight T-shirt. It had been too long since I had a ride on his bike. He put on his helmet and we drove away from the beach, the wind blowing through my hair. Too soon, we pulled up in front of my house, and I sadly removed my arms from Jax's torso. I took off the helmet and he did the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as I got up.

I nodded and kissed him goodnight. He made sure I was safely in my house before driving off. When I got inside, I put my helmet on the couch and saw my dad sitting at the dining table.

"Hey, Dad." I say.

"Hi, Emma. How was work today?" He asked, putting down his papers.

"It was good. Kelsi is actually working there as a lifeguard now."

"Oh, is she? That's nice." I could tell my dad was still feeling a little awkward from this morning, so I just said goodnight and walked into my room. I put my stuff in a corner and started working on the night's homework. It wasn't that much, since it was only the first day of school, and it wasn't due tomorrow, but I wanted to get it done. I know, nerd! But I'm proud of it. When I finished, I saw that it was 8:30, so I changed into my pajamas and put my stuff away. I was tidying up my closet when I heard something behind me. I turned and saw her. _E._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh, you thought you destroyed me, didn't you? Well, you didn't." Her face hardened. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I will get back at you."

"What's the matter with you? Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Because I'm the better Emma. And soon, everyone will know it. Your friends, your school, you dad; will all be mine. And if I'm lucky, so will Jax." She smirked.

"No! I won't let that happen!" i yelled at her.

"Well it's not up to you. Your friends will all turn against you, and who will you have left to protect you? No one."

"That's not true! Jax-" I was cut off.

" _Jax_ is a Novoa. He'll come to his senses eventually. Face it, Emma. I will win. And this time, **no one** will stand in my way."

"NO!" I yelled as she smashed my picture of Jax and I.

Then I woke up.

 **A/N: Oooo, dramatic ending. Did you guys like it? I know I don't do individual thanks, but I want you to know that I really do appreciate your reviews by Miss Baking, acedreamer29, and Aipon4. It means a lot!**


	6. Just An Author's Note

**I just wanted to let you guys know that school is starting for me, so I won't be updating as much as I am now. I don't know if I'll be able to keep a regular schedule, cause I have dance and homework. I just wanted to tell you not to expect updates so soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma POV

I looked around and saw that I was still on my bed in my room, surrounded by my school supplies. I must have fallen asleep doing my homework. But it felt so _real_! I could've sworn evil me was right there, a second ago. That's what dreams do I guess. Confuse fiction with reality. I shook my head to rid myself of the dream, but I couldn't. It stuck with me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I put my school stuff away and set my alarm. I climbed into bed, and turned off the light, afraid to close my eyes, thinking I might have another bad dream. I lay there, eyes open for a while thinking about what had happened. Was it true? Was E back? And if she was, where was she? I eventually closed my eyes, I needed to sleep. But I didn't get any.

*The next morning*

"Emma! Get up!" I heard my dad call.

I looked at my clock, I slept through my alarm! I jumped out of bed and stopped to stretch I didn't get much sleep last night, I had another dream.

"Coming dad!"

"I'm leaving! Make sure you get to school on time."

"Okay!" I rushed around looking for my stuff then stopped. _What am I doing?_ I quickly cast a spell to change and do my hair. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, then went out into the kitchen.

"Hey, Em. Need a ride to school?" Jax appeared in my living room.

"Jax!" I usually was so angry when he did that, but today I was so frazzled by my dream, I was just happy to see him here. I puled him into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"Hey!" He said, as he wrapped his arms around me. He was about to pull back but I pulled him towards me again.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned when I finally pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm just..I'm glad you're here."

"I'm always here for you, Em. No matter what, I-I love you."

I looked up at him at that. My eyes were glossy and we might be late for school but I didn't care. "You do?"

He smiled. "Of course I do."

"I love you too, Jax. I always have."

"I always will." He said, leaning down.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck, while his snaked around my waist. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. I tangled my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, and he squeezed my waist. After a while, I pulled away smiling up at him.

"Come on, we need to get to school." I say, grabbing my helmet off the couch.

"Alright, alright." He walked to the front door, holding it open for me. "After you, milady."

I rolled my eyes, but kissed his cheek on my way out.

Kelsi POV

Was that too risky? She could've figured it out. Hopefully she didn't, but just in case, as much as it kills me, I need to be extra nice to her today. I had paid her a little visit yesterday as E. Just thought she should know what was in store for her. But I'm not stupid. I made it seem like it was just a dream. Just one to scare the daylights out of her. Teehee. Oh, here's a chance to put it to the test. She's coming down the hallway...with Jax. He was wearing his leather jacket, and I squeezed mine tighter around me, as if him wearing his was a straight lead up to mine.

He had his arm around Emma, and they were laughing about something. Jealousy burned inside me. That should be me he has his arm around. _God, stop it E! Get your head in the game._ **(That one was just for me. And for all my High School Musical fans out there!)**

Emma saw me, and waved. I forced myself to smile and wave back, starting towards them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kelsi! Are you working after schook today?"

"Yeah, today's my first day so..." my voice trailed off after I took a look at Jax. He had taken off his jacket and was wearing a black, _tight_ T-shirt. His biceps bulged against it, showing off his perfect upper body. And I wasn't the onky one who noticed too. I saw Emma staring at him for a moment before turning back to me.

"Great! Than I'll see you tonight!" she chirped.

God, does everything that comes out of her mouth end with an exclamation point?

"Great." I said. The bell rang for homeroom. "I better go, I'll see you guys in homeroom."

Before they could say anything, I was rushing off. I couldn't afford to keep getting distracted, there would be time for that later.

Emma POV

*Lunch*

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I came hurrying into the cafeteria. "My dad needed to talk to me about something."

"Its fine. We got you a lunch. But Philip ate the pizza, sorry." Andi said.

"That's fine. I don't really like the cafeteria pizza." I say, taking my seat next to Jax.

"Yeah, we all know what type of pizza you eat, Emma." Andi says, shuddering.

"Haha." I tell her, taking a bite of my apple.

"Hey Andi, do you wanna sleepover Saturday night?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not tonight? Its Friday." Andi said.

"Well, I guess you could...but Jax is coming over for a movie night."

Andi looked between Jax and I and made a face. "No thanks. Saturday it is!"

Jax smirked at her and stole one of my fries, before I batted his hand away.

"Hey, Kelsi. You could sleepover too, if you wanted." I said, turning to her.

Kelsi looked up from her lunch. "Oh, you really don't have to.."

"Its fine! The more, the merrier right?" I say, smiling.

"Um, sure. That would be great, thanks." She replied.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't posted recently and I'm really sorry about that I've just been really busy. This chapter isn't one of my best but I wanted to get one out there for you guys. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next one earlier. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so caught up with homework and dance I haven't been able to write. I also got a Wattpad accoun** **t oreocakes234 in case you guys wanna read the stories I've written there. I will try to maintain both accounts for you guys, thanks again!**

Chapter 7

Emma POV

"I'll be home around 10, you sure you'll be okay Emma?" My dad asked as he started to walk out the door.

"Yes, dad. Jax is coming over, remember? I'll be fine." I say.

"Alright. Be careful. And tell Jax I say hi." My dad picked up his briefcase off the kitchen table and waved to me before leaving.

 _Finally,_ I thought. I live my dad, but sometimes he worries too much. Now to get ready for movie night. I cast a spell to make a bowl of popcorn appear on the coffee table and a warm blanket on the couch. Finally, I changed out of my school uniform into black leggings and one of Jax's sweaters. I tossed my hair up in a messy bun and went into my room.

I sat at my scrapbooking table and continued working on an unfinished scrapbook of Jax and I while I waited. Suddenly, E appeared in front of my floor length mirror, looking at herself. After fluffing her hair, she turned to me.

"Oh hi Emma!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you want?" I ask, getting up from my chair.

"Just wanted to chat! No need to get all hostile." She asked, holding a hand to her heart pretending to be offended.

I shot a spell at her, which she simply countered back. I ducked as it came flying back at me. She smirked.

"You see, all that time I was gone helped me train and get stronger. Stronger than you'll ever be." She says simply, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm the original Chosen One, in case you've forgotten, you're just a copy."

Her eyes darkened. " _Never_ say that. I won't ever be just a copy. You'll see."

At that moment, Jax flashed into my bedroom, like he always does.

"Hey Em..." His voice trailed off as he looked between E and I. "..ma?" He finished.

"Jax." E smiled at him.

I went over to him and he pulled me to his side, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

She pouted. "Aw, why is everyone so mean? I thought we were all friends here."

Jax scoffs. "I don't think so. What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. Power, money, fame, the world...you. But you know what they say, you can't always get what you want." She thinks about that then shakes her head. "Well it doesn't work like that for me."

I hugged Jax tightly. She turned to me and glared.

"You, of all people, should be thanking me. I mean, if it weren't for me, you probably wouldn't even know you liked Jax." She said, getting up from the bed and walking towards me.

"Face it, Emma. I made the first move. You can't change that. And you can't change everything you did to him."

I was at a loss for words. I knew everything she was saying was true, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Ha! Would you look at that? I finally got chatterbox Emma to finally shut up once in her life." She laughed.

"Don't talk about Emma that way. And you can just leave, because nothing is going to make me want to leave Emma."

"Oh really? Not even your mother?" E asks, with raised eyebrows.

Jax stiffens. "My mother died years ago."

"Oh is that what your dad told you? Well he lied. She's actually in my lair right now."

E holds out her palm and a fiery ball appears showing an image in the center. A woman, looking much like Jax's mother does in the pictures I've seen is asleep in a jail cell somewhere. Jax steps forward, and reaches out to it.

"Mum..." He whispers.

"So Jax, all you have to do is join me and you'll get your mother back. If you don't..." E waves her hand and the ball engulfs in flames and disappears. "Well, we don't want to think about that, now do we?" She smirks.

Jax and I stand, shocked. I can't believe she would be this terrible. And as a part of me too.

"You have 72 hours to decide, or she's gone." She looks at us one final time. "Ta-ta!" She disappears.

 **A/N: WHOA. Things just got a little more intense. What did you guys think? Leave reviews and favorite please! And don't forget to follow my Wattpad oreocakes234 for more EWW stories. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TTLUV19 FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You have been one of my biggest supporters ever since I started this fanfic and I am so grateful to you. Your thoughtful reviews keep me going so I thank you for that. Here's another chapter for you and all my followers!**

Chapter 8

Jax POV

E has my mother. All this time, I thought she was dead, and really she's probably been in hiding. I have to get her back, but...I look over at Emma, who's sitting on her bed, chewing on her nail. I can't leave her, and I definitely don't want to join in on E's evil plans. But my mother...

"I don't blame you if you want to go." Emma's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

She was looking up at me, with those big brown eyes I adored, but they were filled with worry. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I wrapped an arm across her shoulders, and pulled her close.

"I am not going to leave you." I say. "We just have to figure out a way to get my mum back without joining her."

"You can't risk that! What if she hurts your mom anyway? Or you?" She looked down at her lap. "Don't let me be the reason you can't reunite with your mom."

"Hey." I say to her, tilting her head so we're eye to eye. She finally looks at me. "Don't blame yourself. We're gonna figure this out."

Emma slowly nods, then brings her lips to mine. I kiss her back and slip my arms around her waist, pulling her into my lap. She sighs, and I dart my tongue into her mouth. She tangles her hands in my hair and pulls me closer. I move my lips to her ear, and lightly kiss her earlobe. I feel her shiver and I grin. I kiss down her ear, to her neck, lightly sucking and she moans. She pulls my head back up to her face and kisses me full on the lips. A few minutes later, we break away, our foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you." She whispers, her lips brushing mine.

I smile and give her a gentle kiss before pulling back and saying, "I love you too."

"We never did have our movie night as we were...interuppted." She says, sliding off my lap.

I stand, holding out my hand. "Movie night it is then."

She giggles and grabs my hand, standing beside me. We also out to the living room and sit on the couch. She picks up a DVD and I groan when I see the title.

" _High School Musical?_ Really?" I whine.

"And _High School Musical 2_ and _High School Musical 3: Senior Year._ " She answers happily, popping in the DVD.

I don't know how many times I've been forced to watch this movie with her. I guess I'm kind of used to it, but that doesn't mean I like it. Emma presses play, then snuggles up next to me. Well, this part I can deal with.

I wrap an arm around her and she leans into me, laying her head in the crook of my neck. The movie started and I zoned out for the first few minutes. Then they started singing, not unusual for High School Musical. But what was unusual was that Emma was singing along this time. I had always figured she knew the words, she's seen these movies about a hundred times each. But she's never sang for me before, she has a beautiful voice.

The song finishes and I look at her in awe. She sees me staring.

"What?" She asked me.

"Your voice...you're incredible." I say.

She blushes. "Oh, I didn't even realize I was doing that."

"Well, you should do it more often. You have a really good voice, why haven't you ever sang before?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just don't like singing in front of people I guess."

"Well its just me here, so you can sing to your heart's content. This is the first time I've ever been so happy that by his movie has a lot of singing in it." I kiss the top of her head.

She laughs. "And it probably will be your last."

I shrug. It's most likely true. So, all throughout the movies, Emma sang along to all the HSM songs, which were like every five minutes. We were near the end of the last one, at the part where Troy goes to Gabriella's college for prom. Emma smiles and mumbles something.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing." She blushes, and I look at her. "It's just, ever since I was little and I saw this movie for the first time, I had always wished I'd get my own Troy Bolton. And now, here you are." She hugs me tighter.

I plant a kiss on her forehead. "And I've got an even better Gabriella."

She smiles at me and we tune back into the movie. We were almost finished and now they were (finally) singing the last song of the trilogy. Of course, Emma sang along to that as well. But even I joined in on the last line.

"All together, makes it better, memories that last forever. I hope the rest of my life can be just like a High School Musical!" We sang together.

When the curtain dropped, Emma started calling, the way she always does when a movie is over.

"If only high school really was like that." Emma says, taking out the disc.

"You wouldn't rather prefer perfect relationships and singing and dancing for no reason than being chased by and evil clone and a million other magic things, now would you?" I feigned surprise.

Her eyes darken when I mention the clone.

"Jax, you have to do something." She tells me, coming back to sit next to me.

"We have to do something. And it'll be fine, I promise." I say to her.

"I don't know, this is your mother we're talking about. You may not get another chance to save her."

"And we will. We just have to figure out how to do it. But no matter what, I will not leave you. I promise you, Em." I tell her, and I mean it.

"Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Me? Have you seen these bad boys?" I say, flexing.

She only laughs and playfully shoves me. "No need to get all cocky. I get it. But I doubt I'll be able to sleep after what just happened."

"I'll stay. Keep the bad dreams away from you." I tell her, laying down and waiting with outstretched arms.

She smiles and crawls into my arms. She turns, her back facing me, and I slip my arm around her waist. She settles into me and places her hand over mine. I rest my chin on her shoulder and close my eyes. Once her breathing becomes steady, I let myself go too.

 **A/N: I have to say, I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I hope you guys like it as much as I do and keep leaving those reviews! They do mean a lit to me that you guys care about my writing. Next chapter will most likely be posted Sunday or Monday to make up for my recent not-being-here. Thanks for all your support!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Third POV

Mr. Alonso came home around 10:30. He unlocked the door and walked into his house, expecting Emma to be in bed. Instead, he saw Jax and Emma, asleep on the living room couch. Of course, his first emotion was anger, but then he remembered something from when Emma was younger.

When she was around 3, she always got into bed with him and her mom. She had nightmares and wanted her parents to protect her. That was what he thought of now. And it seemed obvious they hadn't done anything, what with all their clothes on and the fact they were on the couch. Mr. Alonso just smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

He kissed Emma's forehead, then grabbed his briefcase and went into his bedroom.

Emma POV

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around me. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was on the couch in the living room. I could feel Jax's breath on my neck, and I settled in closer to him, trying to get last night out of my mind. His breathing faltered, telling me he was awake. His arms tightened around me, as a reflex I guess, and then released me.

I turned so I was facing him and placed my hand on his cheek. I traced circles on his cheekbone and saw him smile.

"I know you're awake." I whisper into his ear.

He grins and opens his eyes.

"Good morning." He says to me, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning to you too." I said. I knew I shouldn't say this, as it would ruin the mood, but I just couldn't get it out if my mind. "Have you thought about what E said last night?"

His eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Yeah, actually." But he quickly covered it up with calmness. "But hey, I still have," he checks the clock. "60 hours to figure something out, right?" He tried to joke, but I could see the worry for his mom in his eyes.

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. "We have to at least find out where she's hiding."

"Yeah..." He says, running a hand through my hair.

***********PAGE BREAK***********

Kelsi POV

I paced the warehouse. What was I thinking? Agreeing to a sleepover at Emma's? This is completely unbelievable! I need to be here every night, making sure that Liana doesn't escape.

"Kelsi!" A voiced boomed.

I gritted my teeth and turned to where the voice came from.

"For the last time, its E. Kelsi is just my coverup." I told Jake.

"Doesn't matter. Is it done?" He asked me, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I warned them about Liana. You're...not actually gonna do anything to her though, right?" I may be evil, but when it comes to getting rid of someone, permanently, I draw the line.

"Yes, yes of course. She is still my wife after all. Just using her for bait. How is she doing?"

"She's fine. She hasn't woken up yet, but she will soon." I say, walking over to her cell.

"What's going on? Where's the Novoa boy?" Mrs. Torres had woken up and had materialized next to me.

"He'll come, relax. He needs to save his mom at some point, right?" I tell her.

I brought her back, because as the ex Chosen One, she knew a lot. And the more people, the easier it is to keep everything in tact right?

"She's still hung up on him?" She asks Jake.

I turn to her, glaring. "I am not hung up on anyone. We just need another powerful wizard for this to work."

"Right." Torres rolls her eyes and Liana stirs.

"Wha...where am I?" Liana looks around, confused. "Jake? What's going on?"

I walk over to her. "Hi Liana. Did you have a nice rest?"

"Who are you? Where's Jax? Jessie?" She stands, pulling at the bars. "Why am I here?"

"Relax, you'll see Jax soon. He'll come to rescue you, and then he'll have to join us on our plans." I smirk.

"Jake! Do something!" Liana looked at him with wide eyes.

He laughs. "Its alright. But you better hope Jax comes to save you...or else."

She looks at him. "You wouldn't really do this, would you? Jake, this is your son we're talking about."

"He is capable of great things Liana. He just needs a little push to let him know what he's destined for." He replies, with cold eyes.

Liana just shakes her head. "What about Jessie? Where is she?"

"I would assume she's back in Australia, no need to worry about her. But she will join us, eventually."

"You are sick. Using your own children to get something you want. Locking up your wife to use as... _bait._ I can't believe you."

"You better believe it. And I wouldn't talk back like that if I were you, Liana. We could give you a lot less time than you have now." I tell her.

"Torres! Monitor the Alonso's house. Let's see what Emma's doing after my little visit last night." I smirk.

Torres pushes a few buttons on the magic computer we have set up in the corner and a minute later, a full screen image of Emma's living room comes into view on the right wall.

She's sitting on her couch with Jax, his arm wrapped around her. They're talking about something.

"Volume! Now!" I snap.

Instantly, I can hear what they are saying.

"Maybe we can-" Jax started saying, but Emma cut him off.

"Nothing, Jax. There's nothing we can do. Everything would risk hurting your mom."

Hmmm, were they giving in?

"Jax!" I heard Liana call.

I rolled my eyes. "He can't hear you, dumbass."

"Maybe she won't do anything. Maybe its a bluff." She suggested, obviously hopeful.

"I don't know...she seemed pretty serious. But no matter what, we stick together, right?"

She looked up at him. "Right." She answered softly.

She leaned in, and I turned away. "Off!" I shouted.

Tears burned in my eyes, threatening to spill. I quickly blinked and shook my head. Get it together, E. I pulled out my phone and texted Andi, as Kelsi of course, and told her to meet me at Iridium.

"I'm going out!" I called to the rest of them, changing into Kelsi, and putting a charm bracelet around my wrist.

Time to put the first part of my plan into action.

 **A/N: Things are getting tense. What do you think is gonna happen? Thanks again guys for the reviews you leave, they remind me of why I write this in the first place. Don't forget to favorite and follow! Love you!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kelsi POV

"Hey Kelsi! What's up?" Andi says, coming up the sidewalk.

I plastered on a smile and waved at her.

"Hey Andi!"

She walked over to me and sat next to me on the bleachers. She looked out at the pool before turning to face me.

"So what's up? Why did you need to meet me here?" She asks.

"Well, I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll handle it." I say.

I had planned out this moment. I knew exactly what to say and what to do to get the reaction I wanted from her. I could just straight out tell her, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?

"Okay..." She started.

"Well, I'm a witch. With, like magical powers and stuff."

She smiled. "That's great! I mean, I'm not a witch, but Emma is. And Jax is a wizard."

"Really?" I said, with fake relief. "I'm so glad to know that. I thought I'd be the only one."

"Nope. But I'm happy that you felt safe enough to tell me about it." She said, getting up.

"There's actually more."

"More? Well, this day keeps getting better and better!" Andi says, brightening and sitting back down, facing me.

 _We'll see about that._ I smiled, then cast a spell to turn back into my old self. Andi stared at me with wide eyes for a moment, then started to slowly back away.

"You...she...how?" She asked.

"It was pretty easy, actually. You guys didn't destroy me, so I decided to take a different approach." I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"I have to warn Emma." She mutters, about to turn away. _Oh no you don't._

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. It'd ruin my plan." I say, appearing in front of her.

"What..what are you gonna do to me?" Andi said.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. Just sending you somewhere I can keep an eye on you." I say holding up the wrist that has the charm bracelet.

Before she could run, I quicly cast a spell to send her inside one of the empty charms on the bracelet. **(I got this idea from Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex vs Alex. I thought it was cool how Bad Alex did that and decided to try it out. You like?)**

I held it up and saw Andi banging on the walls of the yellow charm. She saw me and gasped.

"Where am I?" Her voice was squeaky and I laughed.

"My charm bracelet, or to you, your own personal prison. Don't worry, your friends will join you soon." I say, wiggling the 8 other charms I had on the bracelet.

She pounded on the glass again in response.

"You think I didn't make these life proof? Nothing can break them, only I can release you. They're magic proof too, for the other witches and kanays I need to capture."

Andi eventually got tired of hitting the wall and slid down the side of it in defeat.

"Just be glad I made it so that you could breathe in there." I say to her.

I put my arm down and head to Maddie's. 1 down, 8 to go.

 **A/N: I know this is super short, but I just wanted to get out what E was planning to show you guys what she was up to. I felt like it needed it's own chapter. Just to make it more dramatic, you know? What did you guys think? Leave reviews with your thoughts! Thank you!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know there may not be an update this next coming week, because today is my birthday (14!), and this weekend I have my birthday party and some other stuff. This week I also have a lot of English work to do, so I may be caught up in my book report and might not update. I just wanted to let you know so you're not waiting, expecting an update this week.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emma POV

I chew on my bottom lip. Jax left about an hour ago, but I still can't get the situation out of my mind. I pull out my phone and text Kelsi and Andi.

 _Have to cancel the sleepover, something came up._

I turn off my phone and sit on my bed.

"What are we gonna do?" I say to myself, sighing.

We'll need more help. We can't do this on our own, we need more witches. I pick my phone up again and see I have a message from Kelsi.

 _That's fine. Hope everything's okay._

I smile. I wish I could tell her about all this, but I don't want to drag her into our messes. I dial Maddie's number and wait for her to answer. It goes straight to voicemail. Unbelievable. I hang up and try calling her again, but it goes to voicemail. That's weird. Maddie never turns her phone off in case one of her Panthers need to reach her. I try Katie and Sophie's phones, but come up with nothing. I start to get worried. We may not exactly be "friends" but after last year, we all made a pact to be there for each other when we have magical problems. And as 'Liberator of the Council', Maddie takes that very seriously. I shake my head and try calling Andi. My call goes straight to voicemail too. Now I was really worried. Andi always answered her phone, no matter what.

"Jax?" He had appeared in my room.

"Sorry, I just forgot my jacket. Hey, are you okay?" He sees the worried look on my face and becomes concerned.

"Maddie and the Panthers aren't answering their phones and neither is Andi. I'm starting to get really worried." I tell him.

He sits next to me on my bed. "Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe they just turned off their phones." He suggests.

"But that's just it! Maddie never turns off her phone and Andi always answers when I call. Something must've happened."

Jax furrows his eyebrows and starts thinking. "Have you called Mia?" He asks.

"No, I was planning to, and then everyone I called, each call was sent to voicemail..." I call Mia and hope she picks up. Please, please, plea-

"Hello?" YES!

"Mia, it's Emma. Can you come over?" I ask, urgently.

"Why? What happened?" She asks, worriedly.

"It's a long story, can you come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10." She says and hangs up.

"Okay, Mia's coming over. I'm calling Daniel, too." I say, dialing his number.

"When is your dad coming home?" Jax asks me.

I look at the clock. "About an hour. That should be enough time for us to come up with some sort of a plan." I reply.

15 minutes later, Jax, Mia, Daniel and I are in my living room. Jax and I are on the couch, Mia is pacing the rug and Daniel is sitting in one of the kitchen table chairs. We had just told them everything that happened with E and now we were trying to figure out a way to fix this.

"So neither of you have heard from any of them?" Jax asks Mia and Daniel.

Mia shakes her head. "I tried calling Andi before I left too, but there was no answer."

"I haven't heard from Diego either. And he's usually with Maddie so..." Daniel trails off, grasping the point.

"What if she did something to our friends?" I ask them.

We all stay silent, not wanting to think about possible outcomes. Considering what she said about Liana, she could be capable of doing anything.

"Well maybe we can-" Mia is cut off by E appearing in front of the coffee table.

"Hi, there." E waves at us.

Jax and I get up from the couch and join Mia and Daniel behind it. E smiles.

"Oh, great you're all here." What does that mean?

Mia pounds her fist into her hand I know she is about to make it rain on her when E suddenly snaps her fingers and she and Daniel disappear with a cloud of smoke.

"Where'd they go?" I shout at her.

"Oh relax, they're right here. Geez." She says, holding up her charm bracelet.

I look closer and see that they have appeared in two of the empty charms on the bracelet. The others have the rest of our friends contained.

"Em!" Andi calls from inside one of them.

"Andi?" I call.

"Let them go." Jax says.

"Why should I? I made this whole plan for a reason you know. Not just gonna waste it." She rolls her eyes, as if his statement was actually pointless. "Oh, look. there's only one charm left" She motions to her bracelet. "And two of you." she says, motioning to us. "What to do, what to do?"

Andi, Maddie, the Panthers, Philip, Diego, Mia and Daniel all look at us with worry. I look back, not sure of what to do. I try and cast a spell to release them but it just bounces off the charms. E smirks.

"Only I can release them, if I ever do." She says this last part with a shrug. "Now, eenie meenie miney...you." She had been looking back and forth between me and Jax but on _you_ she glares at me, hand out, ready to send me in the last empty charm.

"Stop." Jax stands in front of me, protectively and I place a hand on his arm.

"Oh, Jax. Have you made your decision yet? The clock's ticking." She says with a smile.

I feel him falter beneath my hand and he takes a deep breath. "Yes. I have."

What? I let go and look at him, confusion in my eyes, but he refuses to meet them. When did he decide this? And without talking to me?

"Oh." E says, obviously not expecting his answer. "Well? What have you decided?" She presses.

I can see the rest of them, faces pressed against the glass of their own individual charms waiting for his answer. Jax steps away from me. _No...this isn't happening._ I let my hand fall.

"I'll join you." He says clearly, determination in his voice.

Everyone lets out a collective gasp, including E. Quickly though, her expression changes into one of joy. "Well, alright then! That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." She exclaims.

"Jax..." My voice comes out barely as a whisper.

"Don't, Emma. This is something I have to do, I am a Novoa after all." He walks over to E, putting his arm around her.

She smirks at me.

"Jax." I say again. It seems to be the only thing that can come out of my mouth.

I don't get to say anything else though, because a second later I am sent into a purple charm, next to Andi's.

 _I'm sorry._ She mouths.

E laughs but I barely hear it. I only hear the muffled sounds in my ears that

feels

like

I'm

drowning.

 **A/N: ...I have no words for this chapter. Hopefully you guys do. Leave them in the comments, let me know what you thought and how you felt while reading this. *sigh* I'm gonna go lay down.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma POV

I wake up with a start. I'm swaying as if someone is carrying me. I look to my right, expecting Jax to be there to comfort me like always but instead I just see a reflection of myself in purple. The memory of what had happened a few hours ago caught up to me and I brought myself to stand. I look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign **(Party in the USA anyone? Yeah, I know. Not the time...I'm still leaving it there though.)** I look to my right and I see Andi, still asleep in her charm. I look to my left and see Maddie asleep in hers. I look up and notice that E is sitting at a desk, writing something with the hand that has her charm bracelet. So thats why I'm moving.

"Hey!" I call up to her.

She looks down at me and smirks. "What do you want?"

"I want out. Why am I in here anyways?" I pound on the sides.

"So you won't get in our way when we take over the Realm. You or your little friends." She answers, nodding to the other charms.

"But-"

"Oh shut up. Can't you see that I've already won? Go back to sleep." She says, then turns back to her paper.

I huff and sit down on the floor of my charm. There has to be a way out of here. There has to be something she hasn't thought of. Just then, Jax walks up behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Is it ready?" He asks her.

"Almost. Tell Jake to just be patient, my God." She replies, rolling her eyes.

Jax chuckles and kisses her cheek. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. This _has_ to be an act. It can't be real. There is no way this is actually happening. He promised.

"He promised..." I whisper to myself.

"What was that Alonso?" E taunts.

"Jax!" Jake Novoa comes in the room, followed by Liana. "Its good to see you."

"Its good to see you too, sir." Jax nods at him, then turns to face his mother.

"Jax..." Liana says, reaching out to brush his cheek.

"Mum?" He walks towards her, and she embraces him in a hug. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe _this._ " She says, motioning to him. "Why are you helping him?"

"I had to save you. This was the only way. Besides, this is what I'm destined for." He tells her.

I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I want to yell, tell him no. That this isn't what he's destined for. That he's a good person, that he shouldn't be here. That he deserves more than this. But I don't. I only slump back against my glass and close my eyes, hoping some good will come out of this.

* * *

Jax POV

I know she's disappointed in me. I do. And the least person I want disappointed in me is my mother. Especially since I had thought she was dead for most of my life. But I couldn't just leave her here. I know what they would've done, and I needed to see her. I couldn't leave her. I sigh internally. _Emma._

I know I left her. But there's nothing I can do about it. I had to save my mum and I did. If she can't accept that, thats her problem, not mine. I hope the rest of my friends understand why I'm doing this, and that someday, they'll be able to forgive me. I shook them out of my head completely, then went into the computer room.

"Hey, what have you got?" I say to Mrs. Torres, nodding to the screen.

"The power's building up, but something's blocking it from growing completely. I don't know what's wromg." She types a few things and fiddles with the control panel, before sitting back in defeat.

"Blocking the-" I roll my eyes. "Did E take care of the Council?"

Torres bolts upright. "Oh my god the Council! I knew there was something we were forgetting!"

"I'll take care of it." I tell her.

I take one last look at the screen and walk back into the room E was in. She's still hunched over the blueprints, scribbling something, then erasing again.

"E! Did you forget something in your plan?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

She doesn't look up. "Of course I didn't, almost 4 months planning, you think I would've forgotten something?"

"Okay, so you know what you're going to do about the Council then?" I say, leaning against the doorframe casually.

She drops her pencil and slowly turns to face me. She's silent for a moment before she speaks.

"The Council?" She squeaks out.

"Yes, the Council. They do have enough power to stop us, you know. But, obviously you have it covered, right?" I press.

E looks up at the ceiling, biting her lip. I smile, a little. Emma does that when she's nervous about something too. And she gets this little wrinkle that-no. I shake my head to clear my head of the thought. E groans.

"Shit. Jake is gonna kill me." She says.

"No, he won't. Cause I will take care of it, promise." I say to her, walking towrds her.

She smiles. "Thank you." Then she sighs. "I still have to finish that blueprint though." She looks at the paper on her desk with a grimace.

"We don't even really need it. If we had done this my way, it would have been much simpler and it wouldn't be necessary." She runs a hand through her hair, simultaneously changing her outfit.

And hair. And...face?

"Kelsi?" I narrow my eyes at her.

She looks down and rolls her eyes. "I must've accidentally changed back. Happens when I get anxious about something." Then she's E again.

I just stare at her, confused. E is Kelsi? Kelsi is E?

"What's going on?"

"Oh, right. I had only created Kelsi to get into Iridium. She isn't actually real." She shrugged.

"Well okay, then." I definitely wasn't expecting that to happen. "I'll go take care of the Council. If my dad asks you about it, just say that its been taken care of alright?"

E nods. "Thanks again. I better get back to work before Jake has a cow."

I smile then head out the door, going to Iridium. The Council is in for a shock.

 **A/N: Okay Jemma fans, please don't kill me. I know, this actually breaks my heart too(funny, considering I control how this goes) but I felt like it had to be done. Anyways, I love doing this. Leaving off on cliff hangers cause even I wanna know whats going to happen next. I honestly do not know what I'm going to have Jax turn out to be doing so don't ask me if he becomes good or bad. The ideas just keep coming and I write them down. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, keep your eye out for the next update. I have a feeling this story's about to get a whole lot interesting. Don't forget to favorite and follow, thank you!**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! And I know, I felt like that while I was writing it actually, so nervous as to what I was doing. Glad to know you liked it!**

 **angelcreature13: I hope he saves her too, I really do but I don't know at this point honestly. Thank you for your kind words, they really mean a lot.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Andi POV

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and went into the kitchen. My mouth opens in a gasp when I saw what was waiting for me in there. E was holding Phillip hostage and had her hand up and ready to cast a spell on him.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"He's a _zombie._ He doesn't belong in this world, and I'll make sure of it." She casts a spell at Philip and he hunches over, groaning.

"Stop it!" I try and run to him but my feet are planted to the ground, and all I can do is watch.

"Andi..." He whispers.

E casts one final spell at him and he disappears. My eyes brim with tears.

"No!" I scream.

"Now, what to do with you. " She says, walking towards me. "Andi...Andi...Andi..."

"What?"

"Andi...Andi...wake up! Andi!" I get confused.

"Andi..."

"WAKE UP!" My eyes spring open.

I look around at my surroundings and see that I'm still trapped in the charm. _It must've been a dream,_ I thought. E was grinning down at me through the glass.

"Finally, you're awake. I have decided to be a nice person and let you stay with Emma for the time being. Aren't I kind?" E says.

"Not really." I mutter.

"Look. I'm trying to be nice here. Don't you want to be with your best friend?"

"Yeah, but..." My voice trails off when I see the book she's holding in her other hand, _How To Control Your Prisoners._ I smirk.

"So you think that if you be nice to me, I'll think you've gone soft and have a good heart. Then I'll decide to join you?" She stares at me blankly.

E holds up the book. "Have you read this?"

I roll my eyes. "I won't join you but I really do need to talk to Emma. She needs me right now."

"I guess, considering I stole her boyfriend." She laughs. "Alright, fine."

She casts a spell, sending me into the charm next to me. Emma is sitting on the floor of the charm, playing with her hair.

"Emma!" I say, and she turns, facing me.

"Andi!" She stands and pulls me into a hug. I allow it, because of the circumstances.

"I'm so sorry." I say to her.

She pulls away, a determined expression on her face. "Don't be."

I look at her confused. "But Jax just completely went against us." I scoff at the mention of his name, I can't believe he'd do that to Emma.

"No. No, he didn't." Emma's voice surprises me. "He promised me that everything will be okay, and I believe him."

"Emma.." I try and tell her that Jax is gone, that he made his decision.

She only shakes her head. "I know my Jax. It may look bad now, but he always does the right thing in the end."

She sounds so determined, so sure of herself that I don't want to bring her down with the truth. I shrug and we sit back down.

After a few moments of silence, Emma speaks. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was more of a nightmare. E had Philip captured in front of me and was..." I choke back a sob. "She was going to..."

She places a hand over mine. "I understand. You really care about Philip, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah, I really do." Philip is the only guy I have ever liked, and the only guy who completely understands me. And he accepts me for who I am, chainsaw and all. I notice Emma doesn't reply and I follow her gaze to the monitor they have set up.

"What are they planning?" She asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" E's face appears in front of us. "We're taking over the Realm. Since the last plan didn't go so well, we're trying again. But now, you guys can't do anything to stop it."

"You're not gonna get away with this." Emma says, defiantly.

E only looks at her with pity. "Oh, but we already have." She smirks and her face disappears from view.

"I cannot believe this!" I say, angrily, kicking the side of the charm.

"Wait a minute." Emma says, and I can tell something's going on in her brain. She's getting an idea.

"What?" I push on for her to continue.

"She said that only she can release these right?" I nod. "And she's the Chosen One...but so am I." I nod again, getting the point, a smile growing across my face.

"So then, if she can cast a spell to release us, so can you!" I exclaim.

"I can try! Stand back." I move out of her way.

Emma bites her lip and closes her eyes, concentrating. Her lips move in a silent spell as she does her signature move and snaps her fingers, pointing at the wall of the charm. It quivers, as if its about to break, then stands firm again. Her determined smile is replaced with a frown.

"I can't believe that didn't work!" She said.

"Maybe it didn't work completely, but it definitely made a change. Did you see how it moved? It must be getting weaker or something. Try again." I tell her.

She nods hesitantly and then casts the spell again. This time, the whole charms shakes, but still doesn't break. But, I can see a faint crack in the wall where Emma casted the spell. I turn to her excitedly.

"Emma! Its definitely working, keep going. A few more hits, and we're out of here!" I say encouragingly.

She keeps casting spell after spell after spell. But it still isn't enough. After try number 47 maybe, there is a bigger crack in the wall, but even if we push on it, the charm won't break. E has really outdone herself on this, I have to say. Emma leans back against the opposite wall.

"Can I take a break? I think...my powers are...getting...weaker." She says, between breaths.

"Yeah, sure, of course. E wasn't kidding when she said these things were life proof." I raise my eyebrows.

"Obviously." Emma let out a long breath, then sat down looking out the glass.

It didn't take long for me to see what she was looking at. Jax. He was with Mrs. Torres, doing something with the monitor, he didn't seem guilty at all. I know what Emma told me, and I know what she believes. But still, if I could get out of here right now, I'd go over there and strangle him for breaking Emma's heart.

I hear Emma swallow thickly and let out a sigh so I put an arm around her, pulling her close to me. She turns to face me, a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks Andi. But I'm fine." She takes another deep breath.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yeah, if I know Jax, he'll save us soon enough."

 _Then I guess you don't know him as well as you thought you did._ i thought. But I didn't say that to her. I only nodded and sat next to her, just being there.

 **A/N: Who else got the feels when reading the part where Emma said she believed in Jax? I did. Well, I'm the writer, I can feel what I want about my writing, but I wanna know what you guys thought. The good parts, and the bad. Let me know in your reviews, they mean a lot to me guys!**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! And those are the words of a true Jemima shipper, I'm glad you liked the suspense, I worked really hard trying to create that. Hope you liked the 'indirect Jemma' in this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jax POV

I make my way back to the warehouse after meeting with the Council. Everything is finally ready. I step inside to hear yelling. I roll my eyes when I hear my dad's voice.

"You forgot about the Council?" He yelled at E.

I come up behind her. "Relax, I just went and took care of them. Everything's fine."

He looks at me for a moment then shrugs. "Alright, then. Let's get to work!" He turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

E rolls her eyes. "He is so uptight, how have you dealt with him for so long?"

I only shrug. "He wasn't around much anyways. I mostly just stayed out of his way when he was."

E gives me a small smile and places a hand on my arm.

"How do I set this up?" We hear Mrs. Torres' voice from the next room.

E turns to face the door separating the two rooms. "I'll be right there!" She then turns back to me. "Old people." She mutters, shaking her head.

"Duty calls." She says and walks over to the computer room.

I wait until she's left and I hear the door closed to go over to my mom's cell. I crouch down next to her, on the outside of the bars.

She's sitting on the floor, knees pulled into her chest with her head in between her knees. Her arms wrap around her legs and her back rises and falls with her breathing, her long, dark hair cascading down her sides.

I tap on the bars a little to get her attention. "Mum?"

She lifts her head and looks at me. I see sadness in her eyes. And longing. "Jax? What are you doing, you could get caught!" She sounds tired.

I shake my head. "I don't care. I'm getting you out. And my friends, hopefully."

A smile spreads across her face as she stands up. "I knew you would do the right thing."

I stand too. "I would never willingly go along with something like this." Then I drop my head, my voice lowering. "But I don't think I'll be able to get Emma to believe that, even after."

"Jax." I lift my head to come eye to eye with my mother. "If this, Emma, if she really cares about you, she'll know that the only reason you did this was to help her."

I give her a slight nod, then unlock her cell, but leave the padlock on it. She looks at me, confused.

"They can't know that you can leave. They won't look at the lock closely enough to see if it is completely locked or not, so this way you can go in and out without anyone knowing."

She shakes her head at me, smiling. "You really are a smart boy Jax. I always knew you would be."

She steps out of the cell and embraces me into a hug. I hold on to her tightly, then pull away.

"We don't have a lot of time. We just need to figure out everything, now that you're out." I tell her.

"Well we can't do this on our own. I'm a human, and its just you with powers."

"The Council will be here soon. I made sure that they come not too soon, but just on time to stop it."

She smiles at me, and I see something in her eyes that I had always longed for from my dad. Something that no matter how hard I tried, I just never earned it. Pride.

My mother was proud of me, and that gave me a renewed energy to get what I had to do done. We made our way over to the main monitor where for the next hour, contemplated the best way to handle this.

There was a file that had all the plans so it wasn't hard to find them. We had just finished reading through the final marks when I heard voices from the other room.

My mother looked at me with fear in her eyes. I pulled her into a quick hug.

"Don't worry. Just get back in and remember, I won't close the lock." I say.

She pulls away and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Jax. Thank you."

She hurries back into the cell, and I close it, making sure not to click the padlock. I step away from the cell and go over to the monitor, just in time too. E and Mrs. Torres come back into the room, and I busy myself.

"Hey Jax. How's Liana doing?" Mrs. Torres says to me.

"Fine." I answer, shrugging.

E walks over to the cell and looks at her. I stiffen, hoping she won't notice the lock. But she only smiles evilly and coos at my mother.

"Don't worry Liana. You'll be able to get out soon enough. After we're the rulers of the Realm that is." E said.

She doesn't reply, just sits there, and I know she's fighting a smile.

While E continues talking to her and Mrs. Torres isn't looking, I cut the main power circuit that is supposed to give them all the power they need to complete their plan. It doesn't make a sound, so they don't notice any changes. Well, until they try to use it.

I close the file and step away from the monitor.

"Its time!" Jake comes down the steps, from upstairs, stopping in the middle.

"Already? The machine isn't ready to be tested safely yet." E says, turning away from the cell.

"We'll do it without the machine then." He replies simply.

E gets angry. "Are you kidding me? Thats what I have been telling you to do this whole time! I spent days on that blueprint for you!"

He shrugs. "I changed my mind, we're not using it." He surveys us. "Let's go! And, ah, bring Liana with us."

Mrs. Torres looks surprised but she goes over to the cell. I stop her, midway, I know that she'll notice the lock when she goes to release her.

"I'll do it." I announce.

Mrs. Torres nods and heads up the stairs, following E and Jake.

I open the lock and help my mother out of the little prison.

"Where are they going?" She asks me, looking up the stairs where they went.

"The roof. Thats where the main controls are and that was they can see the portal reopening for the Magic Realm. Come on!" I tell her.

We make our way up the stairs and stop at the door that leads to the roof. I open it and see the big control board set up on the east side of the building. E is sitting on the ledge, feet dangling off and Jake is making final touches.

He turns, his back to me and clasps his hands behind his back. I make handcuffs appear on his hands so they stay that way.

He tugs at his hands, then turns around to face me, face contorted with anger. "What are you doing?"

I step towards him. "The right thing." With his hands behind his back, he can't cast any spells to stop me, so I create a cell around him and send it into the corner.

My mother smirks. "Doesn't feel too good to be locked up, now does it?" She mocks.

I chuckle a little before I notice Mrs. Torres coming at me. She shoots a spell at me, which I dodge and it ends up hitting an electricity pole turning it into a...frog?

I loook back at her, confused. "Is that your only power?"

She opens her mouth, then closes it again. "Pretty much, yeah. Just...ugh, send me back."

I send her back where she came from, and just like that, the old Chosen One once again no longer exists. I hurry over to the controls to shut down the system.

I have my hand up and set, ready to hit the end button. Time to finish this one and for all, until I hear someone call my name.

"Oh Ja-ax! I wouldn't do that if I were you." E sing songs.

I turn to face E and see her on the edge of the building, holding out the charm bracelet over the street. The charm bracelet that still has my friends inside.

 **A/N: Okay, so I had just seen Liar Liar Vampire a few days ago, yeah I know so late but my brother was hogging the TV, AMAZING. I loved it, especially when Rahart was shirtless ;), I think it should happen more often. But when he was asking Vi if she was jealous, I was just like ooooo, at her response. But anyways, back to the story. That ending though. I was tired and decided to end there, just to keep you coming back for more. What did you think? Also, the review section is to let me know what you thought of the book, what you think could happen, and constructive criticism. Constructive, not just flat out telling me what I'm doing wrong. If you don't like the story, no one is forcing you to read it. Sorry if that sounds mean, I just don't need my guest review box filled with comments on what's so bad about my book.**

 **The One Girl: Well of course she's only going by what she sees, she can't read Jax's mind. Jax and Andi may have a peace, but what would you do if your best friend's boyfriend just left suddenly? I would appreciate it if you didn't just use the reviews to rag on my story thank you.**

 **Jemma: Thank you! And don't worry, things are looking up. Hope you liked the Jax POV chapter. And I'm glad you like, The New Girl, thanks!**

 **TTluv19: Haha, thanks! Thats actually why I wrote that, to make people believe they were already going to escape. I'm such a bad girl ;). Hope you liked the suspense in this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emma POV

I knew he wouldn't betray us! I knew it! I start to stand when I see Jax going against his dad, but then suddenly, I am thrown against the side of the charm. I look up from my sitting position to see that E has slipped us off her wrist and is holding us by the fingertips. I look down and see that we are hovering 50 ft above ground, traffic zooming underneath us.

"Oh, Ja-ax! I wouldn't do that is I were you." She sing sings.

I scramble to my feet and try to run to the other side but she starts swinging the bracelet back and forth, back and forth and I tumble all around the charm. I look to the left and see Andi back in her own charm after E removed her from mine, back pressed up against one side of the charm.

"Step away from the control board Jax." E says.

Jax stays where he is, hand hovering over the button that would end everything.

"My hands are getting awfully slippery..." E said, then throws us in the air.

I let out a scream then realize she caught us and starts swinging the bracelet again, eyebrows raised at Jax. I look at him, worried.

"Emma!" I hear Andi call my name and I look over to her.

She points down and I look in that direction. _Oh no._ The crack that I had started to make was getting bigger by the second, and in a matter of seconds, it would split open. Where was that when I needed it? Talk about bad timing. I crawl to the opposite side of the charm, trying my hardest not to slide down the side of it. E is continuing speaking with Jax but I can barely hear what they are saying. I'm too afraid of what might happen when the crack finally breaks. **_Snap!_**

"Ahhhh!" I yell as I tumble down towards the open crack.

I try and grab onto anything I can but there is nothing I can hold. I slide down the charm and fall out the crack, only hanging the split side by my hands.

"Em!" I hear Jax yell.

"Jax!" I scream, legs flailing.

"Put them back on the building." Jax says to E, voice filled with determination.

"Why should I? She's hanging in there." She then laughs at her sick little joke.

"Ugh." I say, trying to grip it better, but my hands are becoming sweaty.

I look down and see the street, cars zooming past without a care.

"Emma, don't let go!" Andi says time, face pressed up against one side of her charm.

"Why on earth would I let go?" I yell.

My hands start to slip and before I know it, I'm hanging on my one hand.

"Emma, no!" Jax says.

He steps away from the control board, anger clear in his eyes. "Put her down."

E smirks. "Little further."

Jax walls away from the board completely, hands up in surrender. "Now, let them go."

E shrugs and moves us from over the street to over the building. However, in the process, the swinging causes me to lose balance and let go.

I try and grab onto something on the way down and find myself holding onto the building ledge. Free from the charm, I returned to normal size and have my powers back. But, I'm still on the edge of a building.

"Jax!" I call out, struggling to lift myself up.

"I got you." He says to me and races over.

He grabs my hands, pulling me over the side. Being in the charm so long and not having my powers weakened me a little, so Jax wraps an arm around my waist, supporting me.

He turns to face E and before she can react, he has the bottle with her powers in it. She only laughs.

"Maybe you've forgotten Jax. You may have my powers, but I still have your friends." She said.

She holds up her hand, but quickly realizes that the bracelet is no longer there. She must have dropped it when I fell out.

She frantically searches the ground, and something on the rooftop catches my eye. Its the charm bracelet, glinting in the sun. I'm still too weak to do anything physical so I make eye contact with Jax and nod to where the charms are. He makes sure E isn't looking, releases me and runs over to the bracelet.

"Looking for this?" He asks and E turns to face him.

Her eyes widen and she knows now that she has nothing against us. Jax casts a spell and soon enough, all our friends have been released from their individual charms and are standing nearby.

"Forgot about me, now have you?" Jake's voice booms, even outside.

Somehow, he managed to escape his cage and is holding Liana against him, a spell at the end of his fingertips.

Diego, Mia, Jax and Maddie are already doing their signature moves, ready to stop him. Jake doesn't even flinch.

"Lay one hand on me, and it's bye bye Liana." He says with an evil laugh.

Everyone's hands immediately go down. Even E looks a little scared.

"I thought you said you wouldn't..."

"That was when I believed my own son wouldn't betray me." He says.

"He may have betrayed you, but he did the right thing." I speak up, my strength returning.

"By what? Putting his own mother in danger?" Jake said, raising his eyebrows.

I look to Jax, who has a pained expression on his face. No matter what he does, something bad will come of it. I can't have him lose his mother like I lost mine, I can't.

When Jake's focus is on the rest of them I quickly run over to him, sliding beneath Liana, pushing her out of the way. I unwrap his arm around her, elbowing him in the gut. He doubles over and I grab Liana's hand, leading her to the roof exit. She makes it out, but unfortunately I don't.

Jake casts a spell, bringing me back to him, holding me against him like he did Liana. I raise my hand, ready to send him to Limbo when a shot of light hits my chest. I grab my stomach in pain, groaning.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" He whispers in my ear. "Step away, Jax." He says louder.

I look up and see that Jax has stepped up and is trying to come save me. I shake my head slightly, who knows what Jake will do to him.

"Well, this is even better. I've got the Chosen One at my disposal! E, let's go." Jake says.

E stands there, not doing anything. I look at her with pleading eyes. She's me, there has to be some good in her.

"E!" Jake shouts.

She blinks three times, then looks to Jax. He seems to have an understanding and tosses her the bottle with her powers. Jake smiles.

"So you've come back, my boy." He said, opening his arm that had a spell at hand.

Jax smirks. "Not exactly."

Jax grabs the arm that he extended, twisting it, causing him to yell out in pain. I bite down on his other hand and he lets go of me, causing me to fall to the ground. E opens the bottle and relieves her powers. She casts a spell on Jake, taking his away, then placing the bottle in her pocket.

Jax pushes him into a stack of boxes that was on the roof, them makes his way over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

Although the spell that his dad had put on me caused me immense growing pain in my abdomen, I nod. We have other things to take care of first.

He helps me to my feet and I wince, hoping he doesn't notice. Jake emerges from the mess, only to face us all, already casting the spell to send him away.

"Oh boy." Is all he can say before being sent away to be judged by the Council.

Everyone around me is celebrating and hugging and I make my way over to E. "Thank you." I said.

She only nods. "I guess things were getting a little out of hand. I didn't know that he would, you know."

I give her a weak smile and suddenly, one more bolt of pain goes through me and I fall to the ground. Jax running towards me and his shouts of concern are the last things I hear before being engulfed by darkness.

 **A/N: So, lots of mixed emotions in this chapter. First its void, then it's bad, then it's good again, then it's bad. Whoa, I'm a confusing author. Anyhow, hope you likes this chapter! Some of you said you liked the suspense I put in this story, so here's a lot more for you. I love opening this story and seeing the reviews guys, thank you! And yes, my goodness we are nearing the end of our story :'(. Only a few chapters left. Let me know in the reviews if you want a sequel! Love you guys!**

 **TTluv19: Yup, you did well to believe in him, he really is a good guy. *wipes away tear* Hope you liked what happened in this chapter, the good and bad :/**

 **Jemma: Thank you so much! And sorry, I just absolutely love making cliffhangers, its just so fun! Hope you're enjoying both stories!**

 **That One Girl: Its fine, just think about how it would sound before typing it.**

 **Guest: Thank you thank you thank you! I wish I knew who you were so i could just give you a hug, that really does mean a lot! :)**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jax POV

"Emma, please, wake up." I say, holding her unconscious body in my arms.

Andi is next to me, holding Emma's hand. Then, a flash of light appeared and the Council stood in front of us.

"We're here!" Lily said, walking forward. "Sorry we didn't come before but..."

Her voice trails off when she sees Emma laying in my lap. "What...what happened?"

"My dad." I say, my voice breaking. "He put some kind of spell on her before we took his powers and then she just blacked out."

Agamemnon nods and looks at us. "We have just sent him to Limbo, he won't be returning for a while."

"What about Emma? Can't you do something?" Andi asks, standing up.

"I'm afraid we can't." Lily said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean you can't?" I say, getting angry. "Maybe if you had been here earlier this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Jax." Diego comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, its not their fault."

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I open my eyes again when I trust myself to speak at a level tone. "Can't you do something for her?"

"Jake is a very powerful wizard. Whatever he did, combined with how weak Emma was before could have rendered her powerless." Desdemona said.

"Well when do you think she'll wake up?" Diego asks.

"Its hard to say. If the impact was strong enough to make her unconscious, then it would take a lot of power to have her regain consciousness." Lily says to us.

"I'll give her my powers. The Novoas are a powerful blood line, maybe it'll be enough." I say.

"Jax, you know Em wouldn't want you to give away your powers." Andi said to me.

I know she's right, but..."If it'll save her..."

"Here." We all turn to see E holding out two bottles to me.

The first one was Jake's, of course, but the other...

"They're mine. I figure, where I'm going I won't need them right? Take them, after all, if there's no Emma, there's no me either." E shrugs.

I nod to her and take the bottles from her. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry. For everything that I did. I only did it because I thought it would be a way to spend time with you, and I didn't think that he would try and, well, off Liana. I'm really sorry." The she turns to the rest of them. "To all of you."

I'm not really sure what to say to that, so I only nod and give her a slight smile. I open up the bottle with E's powers first, then pour it over Emma. It takes a little while, but eventually we hear her shallow breaths.

I look at the bottle with my dad's powers, then to the Council. Lily gives me a nod, letting me know its okay to proceed. I pull it open, spreading more power onto Emma. I set the bottles down as we all wait in anticipation.

Her breathing has become normal now, but she still hasn't opened her eyes.

"Take her home." Agamemnon says. "She needs to be in a familiar place when she wakes up."

"I'll do it." I said.

"I'm coming with you." I hear Andi say next to me.

I pick Emma up, bridal style, and her head rests on my shoulder. I look to the Council.

"Would you mind?" I say, motioning my head to Emma in my arms.

"Of course." Desdemona raises her hand, and teletransports Andi, Emma and I to Emma's house.

I go to her room and lay her down in her bed. Em's eyes are still closed, looking restful. I look at her for a moment, hoping that if I will it to happen enough, she will wake up. But she still lays there, and it looks like shes just sleeping. I press a kiss to her forehead, then back out of the room, leaving the door open a crack so I would know when she woke up.

I walk out into the living room where Andi was sitting on the couch, biting her nails. When she saw me, she pushed up off the couch and stood, looking worried.

"How is she?" She asks.

"She's still not awake. I think we should give her some time." Andi nods.

She sits back down on the couch and I take a seat next to her. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while before she speaks up.

"Emma never doubted you, you know." I turn my head.

"What?"

"When you turned to E. She never doubted that you would help us."

I smile a little. Even after everything I had done, Emma still had faith in me. She never believed I could do wrong.

"I, on the other hand, wasn't so trusting. Sorry about that."

I shake my head. "Its fine. I figured you all would have hated me at that time, I don't blame you."

"I'm also sorry about calling you an airhead douchebag who wouldn't know a good opportunity if it walked up to you and slapped you in the face."

I look at her, puzzled. "You never said that."

She shrugs. "Yeah, but I was thinking it."

I open my mouth, then close it again, not sure how to respond to that.

"Look, I know we've had our differences and everything–"

I scoff, that is quite the understatement. "Differences? You threatened to nail me to a wall if I didn't let you ride my dirt bike!"

Andi sighs. "Ah, good times. But anyways, what I was trying to say was that, I know you really care about Emma. You obviously proved that in more ways than one today. I'm sorry for all those times I pranked you, or made fun of you for being afraid of birds–"

"Only when they're inside! Its just, unnatural! Your point?" I defend myself.

"My point is, that maybe I could tone down a little less on that stuff and we could actually be friends. Plus, Emma and Philip have been bugging me about it, so what say?" She holds out her hand.

I grin at her. "I knew you had a heart somewhere in there, Cruz." I grab her hand and shake it.

A few minutes later, we gear a groan coming from the direction of Em's room.

"Emma!" Andi says, and I follow her into the bedroom.

 **A/N: First of all, sorry to those people who got mad that Jake was bad in this story. I KNOW THAT LIANA IS THE BAD PERSON IN THE SHOW. I have seen it, after all. I just made Jake the bad guy instead of Liana, I wanted Jax to be reunited with his mom. I got the idea of E being good when in Season 4 she agreed to their plan, but then she double crossed them...So I wondered what it would be like if she had been good, even for just a moment, please don't hate me. But what did you guys think of the chapter? Did you like Jax and Andi's little heart to heart? I did. And I liked writing this chapter too. Hope you guys liked it, don't forget to favorite and follow! And keep those reviews coming, love reading them. Question: Who has seen The Peanuts Movie? Cause I love Charlie Brown and was planning on seeing it, thoughts?**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! And I know, so much going on in that chapter, glad you liked it.**

 **Jemma: Sorry if I caused any confusion. XD. Everything I did in that last chapter in explained in this author's note so I hope you read it and are no longer mad :/. I was hoping people would notice the reference to iCarly, I just found that part hilarious XD**

 **That One Girl: Alright, and thanks!**

 **aforgottenflower: Yes, I know. As I mentioned in the author's note why its like that. Thank you for the compliment, though.**

 **Guest: Omg yes! I was hoping somebody would notice that! XD**


	19. Chapter 17

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T USUALLY, THANK YOU.**

Chapter 17

Emma POV

I blinked my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. I was back home, in my bedroom. _How did I get here?_ The last thing I remember was blacking out on the roof of...somewhere, I don't know.

I try to sit up and an ache courses through me, causing me to groan. I hear a gasp and someone says my name before I hear the footsteps. Jax and Andi come bursting into my room.

Jax rushes to my side and pulls me into him, engulfing me in a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him tight, inhaling the scent of his cologne. I close my eyes and just let myself be in this moment, taking it all in. That is, until there is an interruption.

Andi coughs loudly. "I am still here you know." She says to us.

I pull away from Jax and give her a smile. "And I'm glad you are." And I give her a hug.

When we pull away, Jax helps me sit up against the headboard on my bed and I place my head on his shoulder. His arm goes around me, slung across my shoulders.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It was something in that spell my dad put on you. It made you go unconscious and lose your powers. " He says, and I can feel his muscles tense at the mention of his father.

I look up at him and kiss him on the cheek, happy when he visibly relaxes.

"So, I'm powerless?" I question.

"Not exactly." Andi says, sitting on my other side on the bed.

"What do mean?"

"We took away my dad's powers and gave them to you. And...E gave us her powers. We used that on you too." Jax tells me.

"She did?" I smile a little. "She did." I shake my head. "There was something about her that I couldn't give up on. And when she did the most amazing thing possible, I wasn't even awake to see it."

Jax laughs. "Well, she pretty much saved your life." His hand cups my face. "And I'm glad she did." He leans in and I close my eyes.

"Um." I hear Andi's voice and am broken from the hold. "Since you guys are gonna get all coupley now, I'm just gonna go. I'll tell the others you're okay."

I smile. "Thanks Andi."

She nods and waves to us before shutting the door and leaving. I hear the front door shut and turn back to Jax.

"Now, where were we?" He murmurs in my ear and I shiver, any drowsiness I had been feeling before gone.

I move my head to kiss him, but he ducks and latches his lips onto my neck, sucking lightly. I let out a sigh and I feel his smirk against my skin. He works his way up to my jaw, peppering my jawline with feathery kisses, making my brain go numb. This is _so unfair. Every damn time._

I smirk. Payback time.

When Jax stops kissing my neck and moves to kiss my lips, I put my hands on his chest, running my fingertips downwards until reach the hem of his shirt, my hands slipping underneath. I can hear his breath hitch and it gives me a sense of accomplishment.

I run my hands along his abs, tracing the map of them with a content sigh. I feel him stifle a moan and I grin. I move my lips tantalizingly close to his ear.

"You like that?" I whisper.

He audibly swallows.

I laugh, and at that point I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against his and Jax responded immediately. He moved his lips in perfect sync with mine, his tongue running across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I part my lips slightly and he slipped it in. I tangled my fingers in his soft, black hair and his arms tightened around my waist. He breaks away and carefully puts me down in the bed, hovering over me, careful not to put any weight on me.

"I love you." I say to him. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull his mouth down to mine again. Butterflies erupt in my stomach as he deepens the kiss, then pulls away.

"I love you too." He whispers.

I place a hand on his cheek, running my thumb along his cheekbones, his lips, his chin. His brown eyes gaze at me intently, his chest rising and falling with his breathing.

"I love you more." I whisper back, and crush my lips against his before he can say anything else.

After a few more minutes of making out, Jax carries me out to the living room, plopping me down on the couch. I roll my eyes.

"What a gentleman."

He flashes me a smile. "I try."

"I'm gonna go change." I say, getting up from the couch.

"Why don't you just–" He motions casting a spell.

I shrug. "I have my power, and the power of one of the most powerful wizards in the Realm. What if something goes wrong?"

Jax shakes his head. "Nothing will. Trust me it'll be fine."

I cast a spell in my head to change my clothes and a second later I'm in one of Jax's sweatshirts and a pair of skinny jeans.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Told ya."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I say, smiling. I take my seat onext to him. "By the way, you have like 3 other sweatshirts here."

He shrugs. "Keep them. They look better on you anyways."

"Yeah, right." I scoff.

He looks at me. "Em, you look beautiful in everything. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of how gorgeous you are."

I blush and snuggle closer to him. "I must be the luckiest girl alive."

He kisses the top of my head. "And I must be the luckiest guy alive."

We end up watching The Fosters( **the best show in the universe btw)** until I hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and see Maddie, the Panthers and Diego looking back at me.

I smile. "Hey guys!"

"Hi. Um, look, we were really worried about you, after, you know, the whole blacking put thing. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Maddie says, a bit uncomfortably. Still not used to being nice, but she's getting there.

"Thanks, come on in." I step aside to let them in, then shut the door.

They walk in and take a seat, and as I'm about to join them, there is another knock at the door and Mia and Daniel are on the other side this time.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" I ask, moving aside.

"Sure, thanks." Daniel says and heads inside, Mia following behind him.

Andi and Philip appeared right before I was going to shut the door. "Come on in guys."

I close the door and join everyone in the living room. I sit back down next to Jax and look around at everyone. "Thanks for coming guys, you really didn't have to."

"Of course we did." Diego says. "You're our friend."

"And that was some pretty scary shit that went down today." Andi adds.

"True." Philip said, putting an arm across her shoulder.

We all laugh at that and start talking about everything that had happened. We were interrupted only by the Council flashing in on us.

"Oh what now?" Maddie exclaims.

"Oh, relax. We're not here for you Maddie. We're here for Jax." Lily says.

 **A/N: Wow, I'm updating a lot. Its the updating weekend! What'd ya think? Lots of Jemma in this chapter, howl you enjoyed it! And what did you think of everyone coming fro Emma? And why does the Council need to talk to Jax? Let me know what you think is going to happen! Bad News: This was the second to last chapter guys :(. Next Chapter will be the last, and that will be the end of A New Year. Leave thoughts and suggestions for what you think should happen in our final chapter. I love the reviews guys, 3 3** **Speaking of reviews, from now on, i would like guests to leave a name. Its kind of weird responding to just "Guest" a lot of the time. Also, please refrain from choosing an inappropriate guest name. There are younger accounts on this site and we should just be respectful in general. I let one go this time because I liked what the review said, but after this any reviews, good or bad, with an inappropriate name will not be allowed to be posted. Thank you. Random Question: Any fans of The Fosters in here? I am just dying for the new episodes to start, but I gotta wait till January :(.**

 **TTluv19** **: Thank you so much! And maybe I will do a sequel...hm**

 **Jemma4Ever: Nope, I just do Jemma XD, thank you though, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **cockintourpussy: Thank you for the compliment, bit please try using a more appropriate screen name, thank you.**

 **allthefluffiness: Thank you soo much! I love you too XD, just from reading your review, thank youu**


	20. Chapter 18

**Happy early Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 18

Emma POV

Jax stood tentatively. "Why do you need to see me?"

"We want to talk about what happened today." Lily tells him.

I stand up too, angry this time. "What happened? What happened is that Jax _saved us._ If it weren't for him, we'd still be in that bracelet and Jake and E would have taken over the Realm!"

"Emma." Jax says, putting a hand on my arm.

I shake my head. "No, this isn't okay!"

"Emma–" Lily interjects, but I cut her off.

"No, Lily. Jax is a great guy, and he does not deserve any punishment you guys are going to give him. He did the right thing, and its not fair that he has to go through this."

"Listen–" Desdemona starts.

"You know, Emma's right. Jax really did do the right thing this time."

We all turn to face Andi. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"This time?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Baby steps."

"Its true though. Jax saved us from those evil guys." Daniel speaks up and I smile at him. Mia nods in agreement.

"He may be a wizard, but he's a good one." She says.

Diego pulls Maddie up to standing with him. "Jax is a good person and a good friend, and he definitely proved that today."

We all turn to Maddie. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, fine. If it weren't for Jax, I wouldn't have my powers back right now." She said. The Panthers look to Jax with a smile.

I turn back to face the Council. "You see? Jax really has changed. He's a good person and I love being with him. So, if you're going to punish him, you may as well punish me too, because if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." I tell them.

"Don't say that." Jax says. "It wasn't your fault."

"Guys!" Lily shouts and we all look at her. She sighs. "Jax isn't in trouble."

We all fall silent except for Maddie who groans inwardly.

"You couldn't have said that before I was forced to say something nice about him?" She crosses her arms.

Lily just gives her a look. Jax looks confused.

"If I'm not in trouble, then why are you here?" He asks.

"We had been contemplating whether we should put you back in boot camp or not, considering your past behavior." Agamemnon begins. "But, after seeing what you did today, and what all your friends say about you–"

"Well, I wouldn't really call Maddie my _friend_ exactly–" I elbow him, giving him a look saying, _not the time._

"We have decided against it. You have passed the last unofficial test for wizardry: an act of kindness for those in need." Agamemnon says.

"Yours was a little more than needed, but we counted it. We certainly didn't expect Jake to bring Liana into this." Desdemona tells us.

"Wait a minute...you knew this was going to happen?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, of course. It was a test to see if Jax would learn to become a good wizard. Although, we weren't expecting the whole E/Kelsi thing and the kidnapping part. It go a little out of hand." Agamemnon shrugs.

"A little? A little? This whole things was some stupid test and you didn't even bother to step in and intervene when things got _a little out of hand?_ " Jax steps towards the Council.

"Well if we stepped in, that would defeat the whole purpose of the exercise, now wouldn't it?" Desdemona says blatantly.

"This is unbelievable. I could have died!" Maddie shrieks.

"We all could have!" I exclaim.

"Okay, so maybe they went a little over the top with that." Lily pauses to glare at Desdemona and Agamemnon, she obviously didn't know what they were planning. Then she turns back to Jax. "What they were trying to say was that, in what you did today, you proved you don't need us anymore. You've proven yourself to the Council. No more daily magic checks, or us popping in to see how you're doing, its over. We're proud of you, Jax. You really have risen above your father." Lily says to him.

I smile up at my boyfriend and hug him tightly. I rise up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek and he grins.

"Thank you, Lily. Desdemona." Jax then turns to Agamemnon. "Eh, I guess you were alright."

Lily smiles back at him. "Congratulations." She looks to her other colleagues. "We better get going. The Main Council still hasn't decided how long Jake should be punished."

"Oh, so the punishment's real?" Maddie says and Diego whispers to her, "Thats enough, let them leave."

Lily waves to us, shooting a look Maddie's way, before Agamemnon flashes them all out. Diego and Daniel come up to Jax to congratulate him as I get the door which has just been knocked upon.

I open the door and Liana stands on the other side of it. I smile at her and invite her in. At least she was real.

"Mrs. Novoa! Jax is right in here. He'll be so happy to see you." I tell her, shutting the door.

"Call me Liana, please. And I'm also here for you, Emma."

"Me?" I question.

"Yes. Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know a lot about you, obviously, but I do know that you care about my son. And thats all I could ever ask for. And thank you for looking after him while I was gone." She says, and then pulls me into a hug.

I am a little surprised at first, but then get over it and wrap my arms around her, returning the hug. I smile against her shoulder. "It was my pleasure."

When we pull away I hear Jax call out to me.

"Who was at the door?" He asks, then turns around, coming face to face with his mother.

"Mum..." He whispers, then his face breaks out into a large smile. "Mum!" He exclaims, and he engulfs her in a hug.

I smile at the sweet scene in front of me. A mother reconciled with her son. I sigh and give a sad smile. If only my mother were still alive...

When they let go of each other, Jax comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my mother." He whispers in my ear.

I pull back a little so I can look at him. "I couldn't let you lose your mother, not when you just found her."

He smiles at me a little, pressing a kiss to my temple, then frowns. "But don't you ever, and I mean, _ever,_ put yourself in such a dangerous situation like that again. It killed me knowing I couldn't do anything to stop him at the time."

"I knew it was coming." I sigh.

He grins and puts an arm across my shoulders, leading me and his mom back to the couch.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my mother." He introduces Liana to the rest of our friends.

"Finally! I get to meet the woman who brought this guy to the world!" Andi exclaims.

"Andi..." I say, in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. I'm working on it." Andi said.

I grin playfully. "Hey, whatever happens to E?" Maddie asks me.

I look at her. "She's a part of me again. Back where she belongs. There won't be any clones for a while. Or ever." I say.

"Thank God. She was so mean!" Sophie exclaims.

"Well I mean she was–" I shake my head, not even bothering to explain. "Yeah, I guess she was." I say instead.

Pretty soon, we're all talking about all the adventures we've had, some sad, some happy, some funny, some flat out crazy. But we've done it together, which makes it all the worth while.

Jax turns to me. "I think I deserve a little something for all that I've put up with."

I roll my eyes, but nonetheless move to plant a kiss on his cheek. Halfway there, he turns his head so I miss and kiss his lips instead. He smiles against my lips and I can't help but blush. I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist, pulling me into his lap.

I should think about how right now, we're in a room full of our closest friends, with his mom in the seat next to us, and my dad in the other room, but I don't. Because in this moment, its just me and him.

Hopefully, this is the end of our crazy adventures. No more worrying about being chased by evil principals, or clones, or anything else. No more getting in trouble with the Council, just with our parents. No more outrageous trips to crazy places like the Abyss or Limbo,, just going out for pizza with our friends at the Seven. Maybe we'd finally get to be normal teenagers. Then again, maybe not. But one thing I did know, as I rested my head on my perfect boyfriends shoulder, was that this? This crazy, messed up world we live in?

This was home.

 **A/N: And thats it. It's over. Sorry for the worst ending in the history of endings. But I cannot believe that this story is over. When I started this I expected to have like 5 reviews and maybe 2 or 3 follows. 7,210 views, 43 reviews, 12 favorites and 12 follows. That may not be a lot for some people, but for me, that is just a reminder of how many people actually like my work. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and the Jemma, I worked really hard. Hopefully you liked the ending. Thank you guys so much for your continued support, especially, TTluv19 and Jemma4Ever, who are constantly giving kindness and ideas, so thank you for that. Last Random Question: What are you thankful for?**

 **Last time answering reviews for this story:**

 **Jillian K: Thank you so much!**

 **allthefluffiness: OMG thank you! I'll miss reading these reviews, I'm happy you liked the story.**

 **angelcreature13: Glad you like The New Girl and The Fosters! XD Hopefully,you liked what happened in this last chapter, thank you so much.**

 **Kayla: Yes, another Fosters fan! I love that show, and thank you for the compliment, I hope you liked reading this chapter**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you so much, and lol to the Every Witch Way thing.**

 **I love you all, thank you so much xoxo Enjoy your Thanksgiving tomorrow, eat a lot, get stuffed(lol), and goodbye.**


End file.
